Sabaku Kyuubi
by Dracom Blade
Summary: After his near death at the Valley of the End Naruto desides its time to rethink his life. The new Naruto will strike fear into the evil of the world. NaruTema Serious/Strong/Powerful Naruto.
1. Prologue

(AN): I do not own Naruto and if i did Uchiha would suffer!

- Prelude

Kakashi stood looking out over the valley of the end. It lay in ruin, and on the floor of the valley lay Naruto Uzumaki layed motionless, barely breathing. He leapt down beside his student.

"You really gave it your all... didn't you, Naruto?" The unconscious boy did not hear him however, he was Indisposed deep in his own subconscious.

* * *

Naruto crawled hand and knee to the edge of the fox demon's cage.

"**Way to go mortal brat... are you trying to kill us?"**

"Shut up, bitch"

"**Bitch is a female dog... I am a Vixin."**

"This is geting old Kyuubi..."

"**Well if you could remember..."**

"I meant being a fucking loser Kyuubi..." he interupted. He punched the Steel bars holding the demon fox weakly "He beat me and i was going all out... im pathetic."

Kyuubi looked at Naruto with sad eyes knowing just how much the kid had gone though.

"**Naruto... Maybe when you wake up... You should rethink some things in your life... decide you really need in our life... Perhaps we should take up the offer of that perverted old man and train?"**

"Maybe you're right Kyuubi... and let's do that... I've got some growing up to do... enough being a dumb ass..."

* * *

Kakashi carryed a broken Naruto back into Konoha only a few people waited there for him. When the village noticed Kakashi carrying naruto they wanted no part of it. Anko, Hinata, Hinabi (Hinata's sister), Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Tsunade, and sakura all stood silently as they apprached.

"He looks in bad shape." Temari and worry laced in her usual harsh tone.

"Sasuke... He's gone." Sakura wispered venomously under her breath.

Kakashi arrived handing Naruto to Tsunade giving everyone a good eye full of the chidori hole burned deep into Naruto's chest.

"Kami!.. How is he breathing." Kankuro half shouted in shock.

"Shizune better have my stuff ready. Everyone get some rest i will- AH...!" Tsunade was wide eyed everyone was! Sakura had pulled a kunai and stabed at Naruto she was aiming at his heart. Tsunade however noticed the gleam at the last second and the kunai was simply buried to the hilt in his shoulder as she tryed to move him out of the way. Sakura yanked the kunai out and went to strike a second time but was engulfed in a wave of sand.

"_Sabaku Sousou_"(_Desert Funeral_)

Instantly Sakura was covered and crushed by sand. The blood leaked out, slowly, from the bottom of the sand. Tsunade was wide eyed. One of her leaf ninjas had just turned on another, and a sand shinobi took out the dumb bitch for doing so.

"Well... death is the punishment for traitors... and she did stab Naruto with intent to kill... Thank you Gaara, but i need to get Naruto to a medical room stat."


	2. The New Naruto

AN: Thanks for the feed back guys :P i'm a very shy writer so it helps lol. And for all of you that asked, yes, I killed that pink bitch cuz I hate her and how much she fucks up Naruto's feelings. Stupid bitch *growls*.

- The New Naruto

Naurto woke in the deep soft warmth of a large bed. He looked around the room to get his bearings and decided he had no clue as to were he was.

"Not the hospital, or my place..... where am I?"

"My private recovery room, so i can keep an eye on you." The voice of Tsunade drifted over to him from the doorway.

"Oh... How long have i been out?" He asked looking himself over and only finding bandages still over his chest were Sasuke punched him with the chidori

"About a week brat, you scared the hell out of us you know. Im glad your ok..."

"Baa-chan?... is Jiraiya still around?"

To her creadit Tsunade ignored the old comment the best she chould.

"Ya hes been worried about you too. Why do you ask?" Tsunade looked over the chart and layed Naruto back and started applying her medical savvy to narutos wound.

"Well... for one he was right..." Naruto chuckled to himself. "Saving Sasuke was a stupid conquest... Well if that little bastard wants to be snake boy's body donor so be it... I've got more important things to do... like geting stronger... and protecting my precious people like you, Baa-chan."

"Going to be hokage hu?"

"No... im going to be better then hokage..." Naruto grinned. He had a lot of stuff to work out. A lot of planning to do, and more importantly, a lot of training.

* * *

(NOTE: Narutos training trip is longer becouse he no longers feels oblagated to return Sasuke heehee and no Sakura bitch to give him the guilt trip! *chibi dances*)

The White haired Toad Sage known in name as Jiraiya of the Sannin, Retired Special Jounin of the Hidden village of Konoha walked beside his new, and by far, most powerful apprentice. The old man's red robes blew in the wind behind him and he smiled wide, His student was coming back home to the village that hated him, to show them what a mistake it was to be so blind.

"So brat... we're back."

"Yeah..."

"Come on Naruto, the new and improved, you dont take shit off no one."

"True..." Naruto said as they walked though the gates and though the streets of Konoha.

The two made there way towards the hokage tower in silence mostly. The duo were getting questionable looks. Mostly becouse everyone recognized Jiraiya, and no one recongized the long blond haired ANBU beside him. The man stood about 6'1" he had on a mostly standard ANBU outfit, modified to carry many more weapons and scrolls.

"Four and a half years..." Jiraiya said softly, and you surpased me and your father.

"Ya... well I had to... you and dad didin't have S-rank phyco's hunting you down to suck out some demon locked inside you."

"Sorry about that kid... but I did the best I can to give you what you need to defend yourself."

"I'll be able to handle myself Jiraiya-sama dont you worry"

The pair walked down the street headed for the hokage's office. They had a lot to report in on regarding Naruto's training. And how the boy would reveal his true heritage. Jiraiya did not regret telling Naruto that he was the fourth hokage's son, but convincing the village naruto was his son would be much harder. They looked at Naruto as the demon boy, not the son of a hero.

The duo walked into the hokage tower and up the stairs only to be stopped at a desk just outside a set of double doors to the hokage's office. The long dark hard young woman looked them over a moment before covering her mouth in suprise.

"Jiraiya-sama your back. were is Naruto?"

"Ah... Shizune he is right infront of you...." The old pervert stated pointing at the mask blond beside him. Naruto smiled under his mask and gave a small wave much the same way Kakashi would do.

"Go right in! Tsunade-sama has been waiting a long time to see you both! Go go go!" She pushed them along into the hokage's office were they were greeted by the sleeping Tsunade. Drool pouring out of her lips all over the documents and a half empty bottle of sake on the corner of the desk.

Shizune looked disapointed in her teacher, passed out on her desk and turned and walked out of the room fully intending to let the boys get the brunt of the womans waking. Jiraiya sighed, he had done this before, and it was scary as hell.

"We have to wake her dont we..." the pervert said shaking his head.

"Ya... i gess so." Naruto took a deep breath. "BAA-CHAN!!!!!"

Tsunade was up in an instant thrashing wildly destroying her desk and thowing her paperwork everywhere. She looked venomously at the duo standing infront of her desk glaring daggers. But as the seconds ticked by her eyes went from pure unbridled rage to utter shock.

"Jiraiya! your back weres... Naruto?" She questioned looking at the young ambu next to her old teammate not recognizing him at all. All of Konoha's ANBU had animal masks... this one however was a blank mask like a mist or sand hunter-nin would, only it was black with a crimson rip across it from one end to the other.

The masked Naruto smiled under the mask and nodded. Tsunade smiled wide and hugged the boy close.

"Your back Just in time to it seems, Akatsuki is increasing its search efforts for you... Only you and the eight tail remain from reports.... anI dont care." Naruto stated bluntly cutting her off. Tsunade binked. Naruto didint care? since when?

"Naruto?"d im worried about..."

"What, did you honstly think i would come back to the village that hates me? I am my own ninja... not this village's... i am Oni Fox..." He stated pulling out a little black book and holding it open for Tsunade to read the page. "It was on an Akatsuki member i killed. He was a tuff bastard, I had to kill him seven times. amusing fight though."

The hokage shook her head, taking in the information, scary as it was, and pushing it aside for the moment. Took the book and read its content, Jiraiya's grin geting wider and wider the whole time.

_"Oni Fox, hidden village unknown, Rank- SSS nin hunter, sex male, bloodtype unknown, height unknown, weight unknown. Ninja captured zero, Ninja killed 173..." _Tsunade looked at Naruto wish a questioning look but when not recieving any answers she continued _"If you flee he will kill you... if you fight him you will die... Pray to Kami you do not come across him. if your dumb enough to read past this. the bounty on his head is 500,000,000 ryu... Dead or alive."_ Tsunade blinked that was almost the villages yearly income.

"As you can see Baa-chan, I have been busy" he said simply "Jiraiya-sensai and myself have deside that well... even if the village knew what i have done for them in my four and a half years missing, they wouldn't care much."

"But you can't just walk out on the village it would be abandoning it, making you a nuke nin... not even i can pardon you from that?!" she said honostly scared of what the boy and her teamate were planning.

"Well... no you cant... but seeming im not really a ninja for this village anyway..."

"WHAT! What are you playing at!" Tsunade screamed

"He isin't... he was taking on as a Konoha nin under a false name... Naruto Uzumaki died four years ago when he left for his training trip... this here... is Naruto Namikaze..." Jiraiya explaned. Tsunade's jaw hit the floor.

"YOU TOLD HIM!!!!"

"Well of course, he is powerful enough to defend himself now." Tsnade sighed and fell into her chair already fed up with all this.. As for me." He stopped for a moment considering his plan. "Jiraiya and I were offered a home in Wind Counry. We happoned to be visiting the kazakage when two memebers of the Akatsuki attacked the Hidden sand village... and well meeting a Sannin and two containers was a little more then even for them to bite off.

"So since you two already have this this little act already thought out... what do I have to do?"

"Simple" Naruto spoke up "Tell them the truth. Naruto Uzumaki is no more... but well on his trip home Jiraiya found the long lost son of the Yondaime Hokaga. Apon learning how the village treated Uzumake-san he refused to become a ninja in this damned village... and ill be on my way." he said as if it were the easiest and simplest thing in the world.

"And if i agree to this, then what? Tell me Naruto were do you go? What do i do when the one thing that brought me back to this village is gone? WHAT!?!" Tsunade felt like she was on a rollercoster of emotions. Her little brother wanted to leave her again this time permanently.

"Well... Do what you wish? You can finaly find someone to share your life with Bee-chan. I think ill take Gaara up on his offer."

Tsunade sighed and called Shizune in to set up an emergancy council meeting for her and Jiraiya. 'Another sad day in Kohana history' she thought. 'Oh well Naruto is ok and he is going to look for happiness... maybe i should do the same'.

AN: I dont know how often i'll be updating because of work and such, but im going to aim for a least new chapters within 3 weeks of each other. take it easy everyone :P


	3. Councils Decicion

(AN: Alright so someone asked me how Naruto can become so strong in only 4 and a half years. I felt I should explain this for people that can't grasp how this would come about so they dont try to make me feel stupid anymore... cuz im not. Anyway for those that cant see underneath the underneath.

1. Kyuubi and him are friends, She was helping him without Jiraiya's knowlage the full 4.5 years

2. Jiraiya took his training more serious after all we skipped the filler and Naruto and Jiraiya left right after Naruto got his ass kicked.

3. Shadow Clones... IE everything he lost out on in the origial manga while he was with Jiraiya they used in my version. now thats roughly 6025 assuming he slept 5 hours a night. now 6025 training/battle experience times just 500 clones. For just a fraction of a day. The boy has some 3 or 4 LIFETIMES of experience in just the 4.5 years he was gone. and since he DID NOT get a bounty on his head the DAY he left but about 2 years after the fact. It makes complete sense that Naruto can be a SS ranked nin on his own right.

4. The Triple-SSS status is a combination of Skill and information error. You cant tell me that the guys that died reported this shit. So the assumtion that it is one or two nin, Naruto and Jiraiya mostly, that had not only Killed 4 Akatsuki, but left almost nothing left of their bodies worth salvaging are not at least SS rank hunter nin is stupid, and considering they were bounty hunting to support themselves once Jiraiya endulged and blew there money on booze and women. The number of bounties they got warrents an additional S to be put up.

There is one other reason but ill neglect to mention it right now because it may be considered a spoiler to my tale. SO... If that isint a good enough break down for the people that flamed me about WHY naruto is strong... STOP READING... because i just spelled out out for you.)

- Council's Decision

Tsunade sat before the council of Konoha with Jiraiya and Shizune on either side. The Emergency meeting seemed to have upset many of the ninja clans and the Civilian council members didint seem to pleased either.

"So what would you like to discuss Hokage-sama?" an irritated Hiashi spoke up.

"Yes i apologise for pulling you all away from your clans without much warning but as you can all see Jiraiya has returned to us... but it seems... the one he took with him to train has past from this world..." Tsunade said blankly. The room was ignited with whispers of mixed emotions. Most seemed happy others seemed upset, everyone knew it was the 'demon brat' Jiraiya took with him. it seemed the jury was still out on the people that actually respected Naruto.

"The Uzumaki boy died did he? How did this happen i wonder?" Danzou spoke up rubbing his chin when a evil little grin on his face. Jiraiya stood and bowed to the council, he was to tell them the story of Naruto's death.

"The training stress along with the knowledge of who was after him most likely lead to his breaking. And one night when i was sleeping he took his own life. When i woke the next morning he was no more." He said sadly keeping up a good act.

Most of the council looked happy, overly so in his opinion. Only the Inuzuka Head Tsume seemed to look upset to any degree. He decided to continue his play.

"However... On my way back home after leaving Uzumaki i discovered someone i thought lost to our village. It seems Sarutobi-sensai was able to hide away the last remains of Namikaze. He is the man in the ambu uniform i reterned to the village with. It seems he was looking for the village as he had met Uzumaki once and had been told about where to find our village. His sensai and caretaker had died about 2 months before i found him."

"This is wonderful news. the Namikaze line returns to us and the Kyuubi is gone forever." Danzou remarked. "We must swear the boy in as a Kohana shinobi at once."

"Ah... yes well you see there is a slight problem with that." Jaraiya announced. The clan heads jaws dropped. A problem with reacquiring one of their past Hokage's bloodlines, that was not acceptable.

"What seems to be the problem?" Hiashi said just the slightest hint of concern lacing in his voice.

"Well... It seems Uzumaki and Namikaze were friends. With Naruto gone... Namikaze wants nothing to do with this village. I was barely able to convince him to come here with me."

"Well what can we do to convince him to stay? Did he say anything?" Danzou asked sounding almost a little desperate. He knew every single underhanded loophole in the laws of Konoha, and he knew that even though the boy was the Hokage's seed he was not bound to Konoha because he was not registered as born in the village. His hands were tied around getting the boy to enter the village if he wanted the boy in there forces.

"He came to collect Uzumaki Naruto's worldly possession's as few as they are. Beyond that he said nothing." The pervert said solemnly.

"HE cant just TAKE Uzumaki-san's worldly possessions! the boy has no ties to Naruto NOR to our village!" Tsume shouted, more than a little upset.

"Well being that Naruto has no relatives... it really doesn't matter. His goods would be pawned off anyway, why not allow the boys friend to have them?"

"Because if he wants them he would have to be a Konoha ninja... the Laws state no outsiders may take Konoha property out of our village. Uzumaki's belongings are village property now, its Konoha's property, to do with as we decide." Denzou explained his spiteful mind's gears grinding faster. He would make this boy Konoha ninja if it took his very life.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were in 'Oh shit mode' they didn't foresee this little problem. Naruto was collecting his things as they spoke... he would not be happy if he had to leave it... then again he might not care which would be worse... the council would force Tsunade to label him a thief, and get him put on the Konoha bingo books.

"Actually there is a way the boy can take Uzumaki's worldly possessions." Shizume spoke up finally making the whole room look at her to elaborate. "The village laws say that an outsider can take Village property if they can either rightly prove it is theirs, or challenge for right of ownership. He he or she can challenge for ownership, they must battle a representative of the village and win." Tsunade and Jiraiya were amazed at there young counterpart. She had just saved there asses a lot of trouble.

"Yes... and the price for losing said fight is whatever the village desires to set as its price... in this case it would be His service to Konoha... as one of our shinobi. I think that would be a fair price." Denzou announced. 'shit' our three actors said collectively in there heads. The entire council agreed immediately with Denzou of course it was there only chance to gain back the blood line of the fourth.

"Fine, I will inform him of the councils decision to a dual to the rights of Naurto Uzumaki's things. That is all for today everyone. You may all go home." Tsunade called before they got even deeper into this."

"One thing before we go Hokage-sama." Denzou spoke up getting everyone to sit again. "I believe one of our strongest shinobi should take up this fight to insure our securing a strong shinobi for our village." Everyone nodded there agreement. "I believe Kakashi Hatake would be the best for this fight." Denzou smiled, his ever powerful love for the Sharingan could never fail him. After all the Sasuke incident was long since past, he was gone now... and the snake man killed him from all reports.

"Very well I will inform Hatake of the council's decision." Tsunade bowed and the 3 left to wait for Naruto in the Hokage's office.

* * *

Naruto knocked softly on the hokage's window before preceding in seeing Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune waiting for him. He hopped in the window spinning a sealing scroll on his finger a few more of his armor scroll pouches had been filled as well. He slipped the scroll away and sat down and looked at his makeshift family, they didn't seem very happy.

"What happened?.." he asked looking a little concerned.

"Well since Uzumaki Naruto is dead it seems his belongings belong to the village... and if Namikaze Naruto wants them it seems he is going to have to fight for them... against The copycat nin Kakashi Hatake." the busty blond hokage informed him looking seriously at him. Naruto was silent for a moment thinking it over. 'Kakashi huh... Sharingan Kakashi... ya... that would be a good test."

"Ha... when do i kick that old farts ass?" Naruto said smugly. It was an act of course, he knew Kakashi was one of the few people in the village that could go head to head with the last Hatake, but the Sharingan had its weaknesses and so did its user.

Jiraiya was even shocked slightly, he had seen Naruto fight the Akatsuki before but that was with either himself or Gaara, Kage level ninjas. and Kakashi was no push over.

"You got this one kid? you sure?" he asked concerned for his apprentice

"Ya just make it soon please. I really don't like being in this village longer then i have to be.

"Within the next three days right Shizune." Tsunade said smiling at her assistant. She nodded her agreement.

"But Naruto i should warn you... According to the law... its a public affair... most likely there will be a village turn out to watch you fight." Shizune added. Naruto smirked, he liked the idea.

"Good, the whole village can see what a splendid ninja they tried to persecute for no reason what so ever... Defeat one of their most powerful ninja." Naruto said grinning evilly. He was happy actually, he would get a chance to show the village just how powerful he had become, and boy would they be shocked.

"Naruto..." Tsunade said still a little concerned for her little brother. "You could just leave that stuff here and get new things once you get to the sand village... Its not like any of your things were all that good... i mean your bed was crap... your tables and chairs were rotting, nothing was any good." Naruto lowered his head.

"Im not taking any of that crap... just some cloths, ninja gear, and some pictures of you guys and my friends baa-chan." he took a breath "and my savings and copy of the forbidden scroll" Jaws dropped.

"Your what!?!" They all shouted at him. Naruto smiled sheepishly. He probably shouldn't have told them but not doing so would of made him feel like he was lying.

"Well you see um... well Since i learned the Kage Bunshin jutsu... and well Sasuke kicked my ass... I figured there had to be a few more Jutsu in there that would be worth learning." His older companions all whacked there foreheads.

"Naruto... you do know the Scroll of Seals was a compendium made mostly of your father's Jutsu right... Tell me you at least figured that out." Jiraiya said sounding mildly annoyed.

"O ya cuz history class was soooooo inspiring that i memorized the jutsu of all the hokage... though i hate to say it Sensai... I did score the lowest in class because i didn't pay attention to crap like that!" Naruto shouted sarcastically throwing up his arms in defeat before crossing them and pouting, looking away from them. 'What a long night this is going to be.' all four thought to themselves.

* * *

Two days later found Naruto lacing up his armor in preparation for his fight. He slipped on his armor His black pants tucked into his high black boots. He had a long black shirt under his dark gray ANBU chest and arm bracers. On his back he slipped two windmill shuriken into their holsters. To the belt that held his pants up he attached a wakizashi tight along the belt on his back. Then in a flash he loaded the multiple scroll pouches on this chest peace and picked up his mask.

"To think, a sand nin would give his life for me..." Naruto muttered running his fingers over the hunter-nins mask. He had received it two years ago, Temari thought he should have it.

_(Flashback)_

_"NARUTO-SAN!!! the sand hunter-nin shouted leaping in front of Naruto. Naruto turned and found the young man he had met four days earlier in Gaara's office give a stiff nod before his back exploded. The young man's blood coated Naruto head to toe. Time froze for the blond. 'Reeko... you...'_

_Deidara was cackling manically as he dodged Gaara's sand attacks._

_"I missed, that boy was so unworthy of that beautiful work of art!" Deidara shrieked throwing another clay spider at Gaara's sand."_

_"You bastard!!!!" Naruto screamed forming a Oodama Rasengan between his two hands as he ran up a wall full tilt leaping up onto one of Gaara's sand arms. He moved like lightning across the sand as he headed towards the clay bomb user. _

_Deidara saw an arm of sand moving at him quickly He grinned evilly enjoying this dual immensely. He directed his clay bird up at a sharp pitch avoiding the sand. He watched the sand pass inches under his bird. He grinned as he turned face forwards only to look on in dread as Naruto slammed the huge ball of chakra into Deidara chest. The missing nin tryed to scream but the attack shredded him to bits all that managed to survive was his limbs and head. His torso was gone._

_(End Flashback)_

"More than any of my so called comrades here would do."

Naruto had painted the blank slate gray hunter mask black with a single red rip diagonally across the face. Just as Reeko had said he would when he made hunter status. Naruto slipped the mask over his face and walked out of the hotel room Tsunade had set him up in. Hatake would be waiting.

(AN: 0,0 its up sorry about any misslaps in my writing (spelling or crossing information) i usually come home after 15 hour shifts to write this so if you notice anything let me know ill do my best to get it fixed for everyone o-tay?)


	4. Teacher that Failed

(AN: OK so if anyone has any questions on how i named people or found the Jutsu I used: . I find the site rather trying on getting good info but it works i guess. anyway story time)

- Teacher that Failed

The masked Naruto walked into the very same stadium he defeated Neji in. Where he failed the Chuunin exams. A bitter taste was left in his mouth. He remembered beating Neji by the skin of his teeth. No one clapped, no one applauded, no one cared. He passed the same doors he used that day and made his way to mid field taking in the sight of the place. The majority of Kohana's ninja forces were presently sparsely scattered around the stands, from Genin to the Hokage herself.

He stopped just short of mid field. 'Hatake is in the stands... probably playing at being late again so he can read his book..."

"HATAKE!!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!!" he shouted his new deeper voice barely recognizable to anyone present as he launched a single Kunai from his sleeve. In a swirl of leaves Kakashi was down in the arena a Kunai embedded in the spine of his book.

"You hurt my poor book Namikaze-san I believe you owe me Fifteen ryu for it."

"Put the smut away Hatake... and get that eye of yours warmed up..." Naruto warned as a new person made her way out to the middle of the field. It was none other then the young Hanabi Hyuuga. When she reached them she bowed, and spoke up to the arena.

"Fellow Shinobi, This is a single combat fight to decide the fate of the items of the deceased Naruto Uzumaki. The match is over when a clear winner is determined by MY Byakugan!" She terned back to the two shinobi in front of her activating her bloodline. The two's Chakra reserves were flowing properly as she backed away slowly from them. "Begin"

Naruto's former sensai vanished in a poof. Naruto felt nostalgic, it was almost like when he had the bell exercise. 'He is hiding his signature well... it's really faint, he is underground but I can't pinpoint him... very well'. Naruto grinned to himself and mentally thanked Temari. He unsheathed his windmill shuriken and unfolded them with a flick of each wrist and leaped into the air spinning them rapidly around his wrists. Naruto grinned as he hovered over the arena suspended by the blazing windmills.

The arena of shinobi blinked. The Namikaze was flying under the power of two Windmill shiriken. Even Jiraiya binked he didint know Naruto could do this. From the ground there was eruption of flames followed with the shout of "_Katon - Dai Endan no Jutsu"_. Naruto grinned flicking his wrists sending his windmills into the flame at blinding speed. Naruto fell from the sky rapidly heading to the ground as Kakashi exploded from underneath the massive ball of flames to intercept the blond.

Naruto leaned as Kakashi threw his first punch at his face. He quickly dodged and countered bringing his knee up at Hatake's groin. The scarecrow's sharingan predicted it and he moved to somersault over Naruto. Naruto grinned as Hatake went to flip over him 'wrong move' he thought as a second Naruto burst from the ground heel kicking upwards at the surprised scarecrow who at the last minute caught the foot and rode it as it threw him across the arena landing on his feet and skidding to a halt.

"Kaga Bunshin" Kakashi muttered recognizing his mistake.

"Stop playing around Hatake... Your making both of us look bad." Naruto stated walking over to the shuriken he threw earlier yanked the half embedded windmills out of the ground. He folded them back up and let them swing on their rings in his hands slightly. "You know what, maybe you're shy Hatake... let me make it easier for you." Naruto performed blazing fast one handed seals making Kakashi worry almost as his sharingan had trouble following the hand-signs, but he recognized the half sequence all the same. The whole area became consumed with a heavy fog.

"_Kirigakure no Jutsu_" the scarecrow recognized the Jutsu all to well.

"You know Hatake... Uzumaki-san told me all about how you treated him while he was on your team." Naruto's voice came from in front of Kikashi "How you treated him like a second rate shinobi" the voice rang behind him. "Left him behind to train that piece of shit Uchiha" beside him? the voice said "The Uchiha that left the village talking YOUR jutsu as well as the others he STOLE from his own comrades." his other side? The voice was coming from all around him. He kept as calm as he could pulling out two Kunai to defend himself. "You endangered Konoha, you endangered a teammate... and worst than that... you left a comrade behind." Naruto informed.

* * *

Hanabi was looking at the the fight in shock. She had never seen a Shinobi battle of this caliber. Her byakugan, and no doubt many other Hyuuga's, watched the battle intently through the fog. Currently Kakashi was surrounded by over forty shadow clones. She was so intent on it she missed the figure standing behind her.

"You know Hyuuga-san... its not nice to stare" Came Narutos voice from behind her as she lept and was caught around the waist in the steely vice that was his grip. "Shhhh now calm down missie... I've got a mission for you..."

The young Hyuuga gulped. 'No one sneeks up on a Hyuuga' she thought as she listened.

"A mission?"

"Yes you see I have this very important scroll here." He said simply holding up a scroll just in front of her face. "You see this should be given to the hokage" he said slipping the scroll between her breasts casually. "Thanks sweetheart, you've been great." he whispered in her ear before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

* * *

Kakashi was starting to get a little tense. He hadn't had a fight this straining since he fought Zabuza. Now his old sensai's son was playing head games with him. He growled in frustration, his sharingan was useless in this fog and he was being lectured by a kid! 'damnit'

"You know Kakashi... geting angry isn't going to help you... are you forgetting acadamy basics?" the voice said from is place in the unyielding mist.

"You got a big mouth brat!" Kakashi said losing his temper. 'O shit... i just gave away my position.'

"_Shihouhappou Shuriken_" Came the voice from all around him. Kakashi flew though hand seals like his life depended on it. Kakashi's eyes went wide as shuriken did just as was proclaimed and flew in from every direction. His body went into auto pilot kunai moving to block the deadly stars as he flipped and twirled full speed to reduce his full on hits from the deadly weapons.

The barrage only lasted thirty seconds but it took its toll. Kakashi's gear was winded and he was bleeding from multiple slashes across his body though none seemed critical. Naruto grinned but this was almost to easy. He knew if it weren't for the arena letting the fog thicken far beyond the normal effects of the jutsu, Kakashi would still be a dangerous foe.

* * *

Kakashi was calming himself down as much as he could. The frustration of being neutralized so easily was getting to him. 'well no point in conserving chakra if he's going to slowly rip me apart like this' He though as Kakashi ran though hand seals. "_Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu_" he said Blowing out a thick Mist in a perimeter around him before flashing though more seals even faster. "_Housenka no Jutsu"_he called launching a series of small fireballs into his earlier mist making the gas exploded all around him.

Kakashi grinned as the Mist his enemy had called evaporated or was shot up and out of the arena. 'Alright, back in this' Kakashi thought as he panted from using the two jutsu back to back. As the mist cleared a unflinching Naruto stood looking at Kakashi as if he were a statue. Naruto smiled under his mask. The fight was over. Kakashi just didn't know it yet.

"Bravo Kakashi-san... not bad at all... However... You know as well as I do... You cant win this fight unless you can use your chidori at full power and hit me dead on... Then pray it wont kill me..."

"Smart kid... I'm amazed you know so much about this village being you never been here before."

"My father was the Hokage... You don't think he wouldn't leave me information on the village i was born in? Such low faith you have in your own sensai."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY SENSAI!"Kakashi shouted.

"Indeed i don't... One of many things that was kept from me growing up... Like my family's jutsu, pictures, their wills. I GOT NOTHING! and it was because of this village... So Hatake... you know what you have to do... I'm waiting." Naruto stated crossing his arms.

Kakashi snarled flipping backwards to get some distance. 'He's got something planned... but there's nothing I can do, I can only hope my sharingan can get me to him.' the scarecrow thought as he charged up his chidori.

* * *

Jiriaya was not in full shock but was surprised at what his apprentice had just asked for. A straight up fight with the legendary Sharingan.

"Not even i can take on a Sharingan on a full straight charge... He's going to get himself killed." he said, a little upset. Tsunade gasped at the declaration. The two looked on in silence when the stoic Hyuuga beside them looked over at them.

"If you had the byakugan you would see that it is really Hatake that is asking for his end..." Hiashi said simply. Not only has he beaten Kikashi-san... but the whole Hyuuga clan as well it seems.

"Meaning?" Tsunade said wanting an explanation.

"His chakra is barely visible to even me... His body is also covered in a thin layer of chakra so that we can not discover what he looks like as well. and even when he used his mist jutsu... his chakra never spiked like it would in most people... meaning his chakra control and reserves are so good and so high that you can't notice when hes putting forth effort in his jutsu." the Hyuuga head explained. Everyone was silent. Jiriaya out of confusion, Tsunade out of shock.

"How is that, he has the same chakra abilities and control as me! No way."

* * *

Kakashi groaned as he felt his attack reach its pinnacle of power. The lightning in his hand crackled and burned wildly as he started moving in a dead run at full speed. He was a mere streak of blue and green as he ran at the young Namikaze. Naruto smirked under his mask as Hatake closed the gap at break neck speed knowing just how useless it was.

_"__Tsuiga no Jutsu_" Naruto called and from just in front of Kakashi the ground broke apart as red blurs slammed into Hatake stopping him dead in his tracks just two feet from Naruto. Their eyes locked Kakashi was livid and Naruto's mask gave no indication to his demeanor but Kakashi saw the clear blue eyes they screamed anger at the man before him.

The crowd was in complete shock. Kakashi was held in place by nearly thirty Mastiff size foxes that were latched on to various parts of the scarecrow, blood flowing down from their fang holes in his flesh. "The one drawback of the sharingan, the illusion of safety. The Sharingan can't see what will happen if it does not know what did happen... Its prediction didn't work because it didn't know the nature of my attack."

"Ya..." Kakashi said as a second kakashi erupted from the ground slamming a chidori into Naruto's back and out his chest. "That's why a ninja always covers his bases."

Blood leaked freely from Narutos chest as the Kakashi in front of naruto poofed out of existence and, and the congregation gasped in shock at the turn out. Naruto had dominated the fight only to be killed the last second. The foxes surrounded the real Kakashi

"I agree..." Naruto said simply grabbing on to Hatake's arm Holding it there stuck though his body as one of the foxes transformed into Naruto. "That's why that's a blood clone." he said flashing a single hand seal, "_Jibaku Bunshin"_he called making the blood clone holding Kakashi explode destroying everything within the circle of foxes.

When the smoke cleared Kakashi was laid out on his back his arm visibly broken as it lay like a limp raman noodle that was thrown on the floor. Second and third degree burns covered him from head to toe. The older man was breathing heavy in shock and disbelief. He was just defeated and so easily, by someone half his age and experience. On top of it all, the boy hadn't even broken a sweat.

Hanabi stepped out into the clearing and looked down at Kakashi and deactivate her kekkai genkai. The damage was clear, and it was clear who was better.

"Winner... Namikaze-san..." She said in shock. Even her byakugan couldn't tell the difference between the real Namikaze and the clones. He was very skilled with the jutsu it seemed. The arena was silent as Naruto turned to look at where the Hokage was sitting with Jiraiya at his side.

"I gave him his life... If you can repair his arm he can probably continue his ninja career." He said pulling out a scroll from his pouch. "Uzumaki Naruto's belongings are in this scroll... You can have the rest. As for me... This village holds nothing more for me... I will be leaving now..." he said as he vanished in a poof of smoke. The people were spellbound as a single lone figure made his way out of Konoha after he arrived at the gates in a swirl of leaves.

(AN: Yes Naruto is mad at Kakashi for the past. No he is not going to kill him because honestly Naruto doesn't see him as more them a pile of shit on the side of the road and hes got bigger fish to fry. Essentially however he has knocked one of Konoha's top ninja out of commiton for a good 6 months to a year. And of course Jiraiya and Tsunade are also considering leaving the village again. Oooooo you can see Konoha going down the tubes already. *dances happily*)


	5. A Brothers Anger

(AN: Thank you to everyone that pointed out things i messed up nicely :) sorry i didn't fix them faster though, cuz work was hell this week :( but heres the new chapter)

- A Brother's Anger

Temari laid back on a sand dune well outside of Suna watching the sun set over the hills. She had been thinking about things and how they had been going over the last two years. Ever since Akatsuki had come for her brother. Some blond haired freak with mouths in his hands named Deidara, and none other then Sasori the red scorpion.

Gaara Had been their target but there was two men in the village that the organization was not counting on to be there, and they turned the tides for her little brother. She smiled thinking about one of them inparticular, the Young blond boy, Naruto, that her brother was so taken with. She was helping her other brother Kankurou with Sasori when they all stopped mid fight to see a massive blue ball of chakra slam into Deidara tearing him to pieces.

"He has gotten' so strong" she giggles a bit remembering after the battle when she gave him Reeko's blank hunter mask. The boy put the mask on right then and did something she never expected. He asked her to help him get stronger. "Naruto had the wind affinity too, it was nice having the chance to share my love for wind with him." she said looking at the sky remembering the 2 week break Jaraiya had given him and she took him off into the desert to train with her.

"Ah who am I kidding... Its because i was crushing on him... Not every day a guy isn't scared witless in front of me, let alone try to do anything with or for me." Shikamaru had been different for a while, but shortly after Naruto left sand she went to leaf for a Gennin exchange program proposition to teach sand and leaf students to fight in different environments, she found that Shikamaru and Ino had finally gotten together in her absent. In the beginning she cursed herself but later she started to do this more. Sit in the sands and watch Suna as the sun set, thinking of her brothers best friend.

"Two years... i wonder how much stronger he has gotten." She smiled thoughtful.

* * *

Naruto found himself walking quietly along the road in River Country. He was approaching the border rather quickly as the trees were now few and far between and the grass was long unkept and wind swept, not to mention the heat.

"I wonder if Gaara will be happy im coming to stay." He grinned "Kankurou wont like it much." He said to himself recalling the reaction he got from the puppet user when Temari and he had returned from being gone for two weeks. "Forget him, thinking i took advantage of Temari what was in his head im not ero-sannin, what a dick. I actually like Temari..." Naruto stopped. He though about it for a moment. "Yeah... I do." He said, finally smiling wide before continuing on his way.

He pulled out a kunai and let it spinning on his finger point down with his chakra. It lifted up slightly and continued spinning faster and faster as he waked. "No point neglecting my training while i travel." He said simply as he walked and nearly 50 more of him popped out of nowhere and followed he example.

* * *

Hanabi entered the Hokage's office after being announced by Shizune. She walked in and the door was shut beside her and Tsunade eyed her questionably. The three days since the fight between Naruto and Kakashi had been tense in the village to say the least. The 'all mighty' sharingan was dismantled right in front of the whole shinobi force, then spit on and destroyed.

Hanabi pulled a scroll from between her breasts looking rather shy and handed it to Tsunade.

"And what is this Hanabi-san?" Tsunade asked cocking her eyebrow at the younger woman.

"It... its a mission mama... Namikaze-san told me i was to give this to you while he fought with Kakashi-san... The strange thing is I never noticed him sneak up on me... not to mention even with my byakugan I couldn't see him while he was right behind me..." Hanabi informed, put the scroll on the desk in front of the Hokage who examined it carefully.

"Great now not only has the sharingan reputation been destroyed but the byakugan is in question now." The blond said before biting her thumb and roping a bit of blood on the scroll making it unroll itself in front of her. She picked it up to read.

_Dear Tsunade_

_I figured I would let you know why Jiraiya was probably so confused at how easy I put Kakashi away. For a while now i have been in contact with Kyuubi, NOW DON'T GET UPSET! She is actually not half bad, anyway as you may or may not know Jaraiya put me though the same training he underwent himself. Including his sage training. Well you see Kyuubi and I were also training and we reached an agreement that we should work together more effectively. So we share much, including her vast knowledge, her chakra, and even our thoughts. We learned of Kakashi's weaknesses during our missions with him, so he was easy enough for us to destroy him. Well hope you enjoyed the show, and i hope Kakashi wont be able to use that arm again. _

_Love always Naruto._

"It seems that Naruto-kun really had grown much over the years don't you think Hanabi?"

"Mama?" she questioned "Naruto is dead"

"Ah you see Naruto Uzumaki died when he took his fathers true name my dear. Namikaze-san is Naruto Uzumaki as his true self, as his fathers son. And as Naruto Namikaze he has no ties to this village at all you see?" she explained to the now flabbergasted young woman. Hanabi nodded her head up and down to indicate she understood but her face was still held in shock. "Now Hanabi-san be a good friend and tell everyone in the village what i just told you and ask Shizuni to call a council meeting in a week on your way out will you? please?"

Hanabi nodded and left do do as the hokage asked of her.

* * *

Night was almost over when Naruto came over the crest of a large dune and spotted what he was looking for, the opening to Suna. He walked on down the dune smiling wide as the troop of clones behind him poofed out of existence. He would be there shortly now and that made him happy.

* * *

"Someone approaches!" Called a sand nin from the wall that surrounded Suna.

"One of our teams" Called back the gate keeper. The mans black jumpsuit and face paint making him blend in with the darkness all most to well compared to his other guard.

"No sir! it looks like only one person Sir! Possibly an AMBU it looks as if he has a mask"

"I'm going, get the Kazakage!" He said leaping out into the desert and making off into the night.

* * *

"Ummm what a walk." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "Kankurou do you really have to hide like that man? I know your mad at me but jeez" he continued nonchalantly.

Two puppets leapt from the ground circling the blond ninja kicking up sand like a tornado. A rain of kunai flew Naruto in all directions no doubt tipped in poison. Naruto's wakizashi was out and in a flash the kunai were down.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" Kankurou shouted as the puppets charged forward at him. Naruto slammed his fist into one of the puppets making it scatter into millions of pieces, His wakizashi flew out from his other hand slamming into Kankuro's other puppets sending it flying off at Suna and into the wall near the entrance to the city.

Naruto hung his head shaking it slowly.

"Kankurou... What is wrong in your head?"

"YOU! you violated my sister!"

"First off. NO I did not. Temari was helping my training that's all. Second off. THIS IS NOT THE WAY TO BE WELCOMING A NEW NINJA TO YOUR VILLAGE!!!" Naruto screamed in frustration.

* * *

Gaara was at the gates of Suna with Temari and a swarm of the best ninja in the village at his side. when the shouts of the intruder could be heard over the dunes.

"What do you think its happening out there Gaara?" Temari asked finding the scream to sound very familiar.

"It seems a fox got himself lost in the desert Temari... I'll be in my office, bring him to me after he sets big brother right." The kazekage said almost sounding happy as he turned and walked back to the tower.

"A fox?" she asked, but got no response from the kazekage as he vanished in a swirl of sand. She looked back out at the two men in the sand. "Naruto?"

* * *

Kankurou was pissed, he stood in Naruto's face glaring at the blond though the mask.

"You ever take liberties with her I'll kill you."

"Kankurou you couldn't kill me if i was half dead..." Naruto said simple no hint of malice or care in his voice. Kankurou growled angrily knowing the younger man was right.

"Don't go near her."

"Kankurou you cant scare me into not being friends with Temari. So wake up and stop trying to scare people away from your sister." the blond said slapping his hand down on the puppeteer's shoulder. "Come on Kankurou let's start over" he pulled his mask off and smiled "I hope to be comrades with you after all." he said.

Kankurou looked up at the blond and noticed that he wore no head protector, no leaf symbol at all.

"Fine ill deal with you... but don't you EVER take advantage of my sister..."

"Promise" Naruto said slipping his mask back on.

* * *

"It was just Naruto." Kankurou said to his men as he and Naruto reached the gates of Suna. The guards went back to their posts as Temari approached the two.

"Your back Uzumaki-san?" She asked him as she adjusted her fan.

"Not Uzumaki anymore Temari-chan" Naruto said with a smile under his mask "I took my fathers name Uzumaki Naruto is dead and there for is off the books of Kohana." he said with a giggle. "And so here stands Naruto Namikaze looking for a village to call home."

Temari smiled at her friend and at the upset look on her brothers face. He was so over protective ever since she lost out on her chance with Shikamaru.

"Well lets get you to the kazekage He's waiting for you." Temari informed as she started leading them though the streets of Suna.

Soon they arived at the tower and walked up to Gaara's office. The two walked in to find Gaara waiting hands folded and on his desk over a small scroll.

"Hey Gaara been a while." Naruto said pulling off his mask.

"Indeed it has my friend. Thank you Temari for bringing him. Now My friend Tsunade said you would be dropping by. For good it seems?"

"Yup! Kohana is not place for someone like me."

"You mean... A container like us." Gaara said looking at his friend seriously. Temari didn't flinch she had learned a while back and just like her brother Naruto was nothing like what he harbored inside, and he had proven it hundreds of times over.

"Something like that." the blond answered "So you need another ninja to kick around out here in Suna bro?"

"What kind of position were you looking for?" Gaara asked grinning at the brother remark. "Because we're always looking for exceptional Ninja here in Suna." the red headed Kazekage smirked.

"Well... I don't know really? I been away from being a normal ninja for so long..." Naruto went on scratching the back of his head.

"Well" Temari piped up "We are low on Hunter nin... and from what our spies say... You a damn good one" She looked at Naruto and the red embroidered symbols on his back "Oni Fox"

Gaara's brow rose "Your Oni Fox? well that's not too surprising. However if you are to be a Suna hunter we can't very well have you using that name... Every psychotic counter-hunter in the world would be after you and we can't have you attracting bad company to our doors." Gaara reasoned. He looked to Naruto then to Temari for an idea.

"Well... How about Sabaku Fox?" Temari suggested.

"Sabaku Kyuubi... i think..." Naruto said finally. Gaara nodded his approval he said putting his hand out for Naruto's mask.

Naruto handed his friend the mask before scratching the back of his head.

"Ahhhh... ummm Gaara... you know a cheep hotel around i need a place for a while so i can start lookin' for an apartment or something." He finished grinning sheepishly. "I got my savings and such its just i need what i got for a down payment and such."

"A hotel? Nonsense! you will stay at my place." Gaara said firmly. "And we will get the details of your career here tomorrow."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose on you and your girlfriend." Naruto said remembering Gaara was seeing a young woman last time he was in Suna.

"Fiance, actually" He informed...

"He can stay at my place. I got an extra room after all." Temari suggested. "It will be like when we were training again she said slapping Narutos back happily. Gaara nodded his head.

"So be it." He said simply "See you here around noon tomorrow Naruto, and we will swear you in."

Naruto smiled and bowed low.

"Thanks Gaara you're a good friend" he said before Temari slapped his back again and started heading home. Naruto followed leaving the red head in his office.

"Its thanks to you Naruto... this is the least i can do for my friend." The Kazekage said before calling in a body guard of his. "Have our symbol engraved in the forehead. Make it gold so it stands out.

"Yes Gaara-sama" the guard said before running off to have it done. Gaara smiled a small smile. He was happy now, his first and best friend was now under his watchful eye and would finally get the recognition he deserved.

"Well time to go home."

* * *

Temari and Naruto arrived at her place, a small house. Well small in the daughter of the last Kazakage and sister to the current. It was HUGE in Naruto's opinion.

" Damn this place is huge!" Naruto said admiring the place from the living room.

"It works." She said simply "Your room is up the stairs on the left across the hall from mine, the bathroom is down the hall from there." the blond woman continued pulling off her fan and holster and setting them down in the corner before flopping down on her plush couch.

"Thanks Temari for letting me chill here." He said pulling his armor off and setting them on the coffee table.

"Its no biggie. Like i said it will be like when we were training" she giggled "Remember?"

"Of course, you were a tough teacher lol i still feel that fan up side the back of my head some nights, but i learned a lot. Thanks... that hover trick you showed me was really helpful the last 2 years."

"Well now that your planning on sticking around maybe we can train together some more? Not many have a wind affinity, and its always nice to have someone to bounce ideas off." she said. Naruto nodded his agreement. The two stayed up and talked most of the night before headed to bed both happy to have had the others company.

(AN: All right I'll end it here, it just seems right to me.)


	6. Wake of First Mission

(AN: Once again i am sorry for all the repost notices everyone got. I was trying to fix spelling in some of my older chapters. I hope i got at least most of them.)

- Wake of First Mission

Naruto stood in front of the Kazakage and a large gathering of what seemed like the whole village. Gaara smiled as the people cheered happily, and for the first time since he met Jaraiya, he was truly happy. Naruto stood with his new sand head protector in place.

"Welcome to the sand my friend" Gaara said putting his hand out for Naruto.

"Glad to be here Gaara" the blond answered shaking his friend's hand.

"You be a good boy now and don't get into trouble. We have heard stories of your illustrious pranks" said a Short haired kunoichi holding onto Gaara's arm. She was none other than Matsuri, the woman Gaara took on as a genin, his Fiance.

"No mama. That's not me anymore don't worry" Naruto answered with a bow. Matsuri smiled at him as Temari and Kankurou walked up behind them from their place in the audience.

"Well i would of never guessed the blond punk would join the sand village." Kankurou remarked.

"Its no big shock Gaara is his best friend." Matsuri said happily.

"Well" Temari started handing Naruto a cloth wrapped package. "Sand hunter's most important piece". Naruto unwrapped the cloth to reveal his mask with a gold sand insignia on the forehead. He smiled happily running his fingers over the gold.

" Well how about i turn this!" Naruto said happily.

* * *

Temari sat in Gaara's office bored as usual. Naruto had stayed in town about three days after his inauguration before taking his first hunter mission, and the little brat had been gone for nearly a month. Gaara looked up from his paperwork.

"You miss him?" Gaara said simply making it sound more like a statement than a question.

"Kind of... he is fine to be around."

"Is that all?" he asked "You seem more distracted than usual."

"Well... Well I don't know anymore Gaara. Well... how do you think he feels about me?" she asked the questions straight forward and blunt knowing it was better to just be honest with Gaara.

Gaara's brow lifted as he set his papers down. He knew the answer to this of course. He had had a talk with Naruto just before he left. A shocking one at that.

(_Flash back)_

_"Say Gaara" Naruto spoke up as they two sat out under the stars on the roof of the Kazakage's tower._

_"Yeah Naruto"_

_"You... think Temari would be interested... in someone like me?" He asked. Gaara looked over to his friend and thought of his sister. He remembered how happy she looked after Naruto and Jariaya helped to save him. He remembered the smile on her face the day they got back from training together, and recalled how it vanished when he left._

_"It would be possible... She isn't like an ignorant leaf ninja... She knows what it means to be a demon container... after all her brother is one." Gaara said. Naruto smiled thinking to himself._

_"So... would you let me ask her out some time?" the blond asked._

_"Be my guest... But don't let Kankurou butt his fat head in... After he learned that Shikamaru blew off our big sister he's been way off the scales of over protective." Gaara Chuckled lightly at the actions of his big brother. "So you ready for a mission my friend."_

_"You know it!" _

_(End Flashback)_

"How do you want him to feel about you?" Gaara asked.

"I don't really know... We are good friends and well i always looked at him differently after two years ago... Before he was the guy that beat you... and changed you back to your old self, but he was still an dunce. Then when he fought two years ago... He was so strong serious... and he asked for my help to train him, its all just strange."

"What did you to do out there in the desert anyway?" Gaara questioned "Neither of you ever talk about it."

"What went on?" She asked confused. "We trained?"

"Just trained?" Gaara questioned.

"Well trained and talked... We got to know each other better you know. He told me all about growing up in Konoha and I told him about growing up here in Suna and the family... Just normal stuff ya know?"

Gaara nodded accepting his sister's words. He guessed before that was most of what they did but something else happened he knew it. Kankurou knew it as well but then again his older brother jumped to conclusions as well he believed.

"So be it. Anyway he should be back soon. Within the next three days at least i would say. I got a hawk today saying his mission was a success."

* * *

Naruto was walking into a town just outside the boarders of Wind Country. The place was full of stores and shops but Naruto was looking for one in particular. One he and Jaraiya had went to years before hand. The place were Naruto picked up his windmill shuriken and wakizashi.

"Here we go Gunn Gun's weapons shop" Naruto grinned as he walked in the doors. "Gunz you here?!" Naruto called inside the shop. A few moments later an extremely obese man waddled out from the back room grinning wide.

"Naruto my boy your back!" the big man said with a huge smile. "I'm guessing your FINALLY going to pick up that gift you asked for?"

"Ya you finished with it Gunz?"

"Of course my man! come in back i got it back there." Gunz said lifting a section of the front desk to allow naruto to follow. The two headed into the back to find a well made forge and workshop area. Naruto was impressed, not knowing much about the art of weapon crafting, he looked at all of Gunz apprentices with admiration and respect.

The two reached a second room before long and Gunz opened the door showing Naruto a whole room full of weapons of all types, shapes, and sizes. Naruto let out a whistle.

"Wow... you could arm a small army with just this room." Naruto commented.

"Well its thanks to you. All that advertising you did for me i got people from Snow country coming all the way here to commission weapons from me." the fat man said leading naruto into a room to one of the many wooden racks. Naruto grinned when he looked at the weapon Gunz had made for him.

"Wow... its... beautiful." Naruto managed looking at the craftsmanship on the weapon before him.

"Well it was for the sister of the Kazakage you said. For helping with your training. So with a small portion of every sale that mentioned your name i made this." the big smith said "And i named it _Kousa Sensu_(golden sand folding fan- would be the literal translation i believe) As you can see its a giant war fan. Blackened steel with a gold sand dragon design." The smith said pulling the weapon off the rack and rolling it in his chubby hands for naruto to see.

"Its beautiful beyond words."

"Deadly as well my good man." Gunz added. "The folded steel was from ore blessed by Shion in Demon Country. The mat that forms the fans inside." Gunz opened the fan revealing three sand gold dragons were Temari's star's would be."Was made from Suna of course. Top of the line of course capable of taking many strikes and still function. Folded as you requested it can act as a club of sorts. but we did add a bit."

Gunz flipped close the fan and pointed it outward and pulled a cable at the back of the fan firing a barrage of senbon from out of the top and embedding into the wall in a scattered pattern. "We decided to give Lady Temari another option as well so we installed a senbon launcher in the tip of the fan on both sides. Its good for two barrages of one hundred and fifty needles each."

"Also good for flushing out enemies i would think" Naruto commented.

"Yes indeed." Gunz agreed handing the weapon to Naruto. "Now since you already payed for the weapon, and don't tell me you didn't pay for this." the smith cut Naruto's protests off before they started. "With all the business you sent me, you payed for this months ago. Now thanks for everything Naruto my boy. Take care and get home ok?"

"Thank you so much for everything Gunz" Naruto said with a deep bow before pulling out a sealing scroll and putting the weapon up.

* * *

Two days later Naruto walked into Suna and back to Gaara's office. He smiled happily as the people of Suna greeted him as hunter-san. He gave them all small bows as he walked by all the time grinning under his mask. He hadn't been a part of the village more than a few weeks and already the people respected him. It was a great feeling for him.

"Gaara! I'm back" Naruto shouted before entering the Kazakage's office. Only, when the door opened, he was tackled by another blond.

"About time Naruto." She said as Naruto blinked a few times rubbing the back of his head.

"Uff... Temari ya know rogue ninja don't even hit me this much" he said as he stood up and she hit him over the head again. "Uff"

"Ya ya deal with it, you took off without telling me, you deserve it dammit."

Gaara sighed looking at the two blonds shaking his head. Naruto stood and walked over to the Kazakage with Temari beside him. Naruto pulled out a scroll an set it on Gaara's desk. Mission report is the first seal the second is the head of your run away councilman.

"Vary good Naruto thank you, I'm glad you were here to take it... the only persons i would have trusted with something like this before now would have been my brother or sister. You kept them here and safe for me. thank you."

"Hey don't worry about it. Like this wrinkled wreck would of been much a problem to Temari or Kankurou." Naruto said happily. Gaara nodded and Temari grinned. However Temari missed the dangerous flash in Naruto's eyes Telling Gaara the truth of the matter.

"Well now Naruto, go home and rest i'm sure you deserve it." Gaara said with a nod to confirm his words. Naruto nodded back and he and Temari left.

Gaara unsealed the Mission report form the scroll and began looking though it. Reading it carefully.

_Confirmed meeting between councilman and Sound/Akatsuki alliance. Elimination will commence on return trip._

_Complication with elemination. Sound body guard with unknown name with councilman. Seems to be made of water. Designing new plan._

_New plan successful councilman dead bodyguard escaped. Fire and water and physical attacks useless on bodyguard. Carries the sword of Mist demon Zabuza though lacks any real skill with the weapon._

_Gaara i recommend we increase the defence of the village... who knows what these assholes know about the sand village now."_

"Dammit... Baki!" Gaara called. Said ninja showed up on a knee

"Kazakage-sama"

"Tell my brother to tighten the security on the gate, and summon the council. As you suspected. We had a traitor in our midst." Gaara said sternly. Baki was not overly shocked his investigation lead to as much after all.

"Yes Kazakage-sama"

* * *

Naruto finished his shower and walked out of the bathroom in his boxers heading to his room. However temari stopped him with a slight blush.

"Umm Naruto, are you hungry? I've got dinner on the table."

"Really? Of course your cooking is great!" He grinned happily "Well after i get dressed."

"Of course" She said stealing a glance at his chest blushing a bit more. "I'll be down stairs." She said turning and heading down stairs.

A few minutes later Naruto walked into the dining room to find Temari sitting across the table in her spot waiting for him. His food was set out miso ramen his favorite.

"Wow thanks Temari" Naruto said helping himself to his dinner. he scooped up a big bowl and began to eat slowly enjoying the flavor.

"Manners?" she asked in shock.

"Well when a beautiful woman makes you a meal its only polite to enjoy it." he remarked reaching into his pants pocket pulling out a scroll. Temari blushed at the remark he gave her and smiled eating her own dinner. Naruto grinned happily as he twirled the scroll under the table while he ate trying to decide if now was the best time or not.

Towards the end of dinner, Naruto decided it was as good a time as any.

"Ah hey Temari...?" he asked

"Yes Naruto?" she responded with a smile looking up from her food.

"Ummm well I kind of wanted to give ya something... as a way of saying thanks for your help with my training... and well letting me stay here too." he said revealing the sealing scroll.

"Ahhh Naruto you didn't have to she said walking over to his side of the table to stand behind him as he pushed away the last bit of his dinner and unrolled the scroll.

"Well its kind of... I wanted to, Temari, as a way to say thank you for everything, so here ya go unseal it." Naruto stood from the table letting temari step in front of the scroll. She quickly unsealed the gift and was left breathless as the black and gold fan was revealed in the clearing smoke.

"Na... Naruto... how... kami its so beautiful." she said running her hand over the black and gold finish. The tips of her fingers ran over the dragon design slowly.

"That's about what i said when i saw it... Its name is _Kousa Sensu_I think it's fitting for the Lilly of the Desert."

"Naruto its amazing! Thank you. She said before turning and wrapping him in a warm hug. Naruto was a little off guard at first but soon embraced her back holding her close. 'Kami she smells good.'

"Your an amazing guy Naruto Namikaze." She whispered softly in his ear. Naruto shivered at the soft caress of her warm breath over his ear. "A woman would be the luckiest woman in the world to have you." she continues softly. Naruto grinned

"Well beautiful... You feel Lucky?" he whispered back.

"Only when I'm with you."

"Good" He remarked kissing her cheek softly. "I guess that means i can take you out on a date soon."

"The sooner the better" she grinned pulling away to observe her gift more. It was a great day for her. a new weapon and a boyfriend. Now as long as Kankurou doesn't find out right away everything will be amazing.

* * *

Kankurou stood on top of Suna's wall looking out over the vast expanse of desert that made up most of wind country.

"So Gaara thinks were in for another shinobi war... but this time it will be over the bijuu beasts... and damn the luck we happen to have two in this very village. Well... I guess it will be a good chance to show just how strong Suna really is."

* * *

Tsunade was rubbing her temples, her head hung in contempt. The emergency council meeting the 'council' called was in an uproar.

"Namikaze was actually Uzumaki! the damn Kyuubi brat!!!" Shouted a very irate Danzou "HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED!!!"

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" shouted back the angry Tsume "Mention of the Demon is still punishable by death old man..."

"Agreed" Tsunade said in a deadly tone. Danzou flinched ever so slightly, he was losing this little council old man growled, angry with the woman.

"Were has Uzumaki run off too... he is a Nuke-nin... and will be exterminated as such."

"OUT of line again Danzou... Uzumaki was Declared LEGALLY dead... you signed the paper yourself remember... we are discussing a completely different person." Jariaya shot at the old war hawk.

"You two knew the whole time didn't you?" the old man demanded.

"Danzou... mind your tongue! your speaking to the hokage..." Hiashi remarked though looking a little agitated at the information as well.

Tsunade slammed her fist into the table shattering it to splintering it to bits. She lifted her head glaring at over half the council in a look that promised death if they even breathed wrong.

"All this is finally enough for me..." she remarked pulling off her Hokage hat before throwing it at a window. The window shattered and the hat flew out into the streets. "I quit. you're on your own, get another dog to play Hokage to this worthless village. I am reinstating my rights as a sannin to leave the village and not return until i see fit... which will be never of course."

Tsunade stood and walked out of the room without another word. The whole council was blinking and staring dumbly at the door. Shizune followed shortly after in silence, then Jaraiya. The council was silent. They had effectively just lost three of their strongest shinobi, including their Hokage.

"Well....... that was bad." stated Nara Shikaku sounding half board half intrigued. Konoha was in for a big wave of change almost overnight. He made a mental note to see if there was any way to leave the village later if need be.

(AN: Alright people thats it for now. Ill start the next chapter soon.)


	7. New Mission

(AN: New chapter! woot! new mission! woot)

- New Mission

"Naruto yawned and crawled out of bed stretching to his fullest making is back pop." Ummm I wonder if i will ever get used to soft beds..." he thought aloud starting his morning routine. He took a quick cold shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed, and headed down stairs. Temari sat at her kitchen table sipping a cup of tea when he walked in to pour himself one.

He sat down across from his hostess and smiled brightly at her.

"So whats your plans for the day?" he asked sipping his tea.

"I was going to see if Gaara needed me shifted to any other jobs. Head of the Chunnin exam's is a well paying job i don't feel like I'm being used to my fullest."

"You want field work?" Naruto asked looking up from his cup.

"Training only keeps you so sharp, Missions keep you on your toe's always pushing your limits." She said. Naruto shook his head slightly.

"I agree. but i was hoping to have a few more days off before a mission, I kind of wanted to work on a few things that i couldn't while i was training with Jariaya."

"Oh? Such as?" she asked intrigued.

"Well... I kind of ah... Well... You see i kind of have a copy of forbidden Jutsu from Kohona i wanted to go over." Temari's eye's widened.

"They let you leave with it!"

"Well they don't really know i have it. Well Tsunade knew but i don't think she minded." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. Temari was shocked really. She would of never expected Naruto to have something like that, but then again he had beaten the unbeatable Gaara.

"You are full of surprises Naruto-kun" She said finishing her tea.

"I try... Well you want an escort there? To see the Kazakage i mean?" Naruto said finishing his own tea.

"That would be nice." She said putting their cups in the sink and and heading to the door Naruto falling in step behind her. He looked her over and smiled wide noticing she was already carrying his gift to her proudly on her back.

"By the way. That fan looks like it truly fits you well Temari-chan" The blond woman looked back at him and smiled softly at him as they left the house and headed to Gaara's office.

-------

Gaara was talking to Kankurou as Temari and Naruto entered the office. Both brothers looked at Temari inquisitively both noticing that the fan on her back was different than usual.

"What?" She asked sounding a little upset.

"Your fan is different." Kankurou said and Gaara Nodded in agreement. Temari shook her head and pulled the weapon from her back and opened it up showing off the master craftsmanship and the golden dragon designs.

"Yes Naruto had it made for me. A gift for Helping him train his wind chakra." She said bluntly closing and putting the weapon away. Both brothers looked at each other nodding.

"Well I'll go I got to make those changes you asked for Gaara." the puppet master said bowing to Gaara and leaving the room. Temari took a set in front of Gaara's desk and Naruto bowed and excused himself as well. Temari looked to her little brother, how looked back with a 'what do you want now' look in his eyes.

"I was wondering Gaara... If there is any other assignment's i can do... I cant take this Chunnin stuff anymore. I'm a Shinobi not a diplomat." Gaara sighed lowering his head.

"What would you rather be doing Temari... Its peace time we don't have many S rank and your a Jounin, not to mention you don't really have a team for missions anymore... I can't leave the village and Kankurou has his hands full." He said almost sounding exhausted he had been over this with her before there weren't many things a Shinobi of her caliber could do.

"Well what IS available?" She asked making her pouty-puppy face. Gaara tried to resist but failed miserably. His sister was good at getting her way. Gaara reached into his desk pulling out a folder and flipped though it.

"Well one of Kohona's allies has turned to us instead to help them reestablish a ninja village in their country."

"Really why would they turn to us?"

"Well... It seems Naruto had helped them out in the past and the Hokage that he told them to contact if they ever needed help resigned her position." Temari blinked a few times looking stunned.

"Tsunade quit?" she asked Gaara simply nodded.

"They asked us to send Naruto being that they trust him, but seeing as Naruto has NO experience in office related running of a hidden village... i set this aside... But since you do.... I could send you two there in charge of a small group of genin and chunnin to help them set things up... It would be an extended mission of course. and it's considered an S-rank mission because if Kohona were to find out we are stealing business like this... it could cause some problems with our alliance."

Temari nodded understanding the problems and thought about it for a moment. It would give her time away from Kunkurou's hounding eyes, and it would let her be able to go on a date with Naruto without pressure from her brothers.

"What country are we going to be going to?" she asked curiously.

"Snow Country... From what I know of the events Naruto and Jariaya-sama were picked up as body guards of their long lost princess and restored her to her throne. Now that they have gained a new degree of order in the land there, they would like to reestablish their hidden village. Since their country's leader respects Naruto greatly they seem to have looked for himself for aid in this affair."

Temari was stunned to say the least. Naruto always managed to shock her. Just when she though she had a good grasp on him she learned of something else he had accomplished.

"Well I'll go if Naruto's willing to take the assignment. Its not exactly 'Hunter Nin' work this kind of mission."

"Agreed but we both know Naruto gos to grate lengths to help his friends." Temari nodded before standing and walking to the door.

"I'll be packing then. It will be a long mission so ill be taking some of the storage scrolls from our family vaults." Gaara nodded, He too had no doubt Naruto would except a mission to add a friend.

-------

Naruto sat was walking back to Gaara's office after checking in with hunter Headquarters. He walked into Gaara's office and sat down grinning at the Kazakage

"Just cant get enough of me can ya?" he said grinning like a smart ass. Gaara only huffed and pushed a scroll across the table. Naruto took it and began to read it.

"Koyuki-san wishes for help reestablishing there ninja village?" he asked looking at Gaara "But i don't know much about the workings of a village? I understand the concepts but..."

"That's why i decided if you wish to help. I will send you with a second team caption and a small group of shinobi with you, But keep out of the eyes of Kohona at all costs."

"How big a team?"

"Eight. Two team heads, two chunnin, and four genin... I'm afraid its all we can afford to send in light of your last mission. It would also help to split up any attacks that may come at Suna... being we would be miles and miles away form each other." The Red head said in a matter-o-fact tone of voice.

"Well knowing what I do from Jariaya's last letter about Akatsuki, they have about 5 active members. If they do split up. we should be able to manage... you have been training with the method i showed you?" Gaara shook his head and shuddered. He understood the benefit of training with shadow clones, but Shukaku was only the one tailed beast and though he gave Gaara a massive advantage the raccoon was way off the deep end.

"Between you and Kankurou you can handle at least three of them."

"And between you and Temari?" Gaara questioned

Naruto's eyes widened a bit. Temari would be accompanying him to snow?

"If its only two? we stand a fair chance. Even without a fully functional village for support... Temari's a tough cookie and I'm shore shes only gotten stronger sense trained with her."

"Indeed... well that covers our bases... If we gain any addition support I'll see what i can do about sending you more backup... Who knows how long it will take to get a whole village up and running properly after all.

"Sounds good? Should i start packing?" Naruto asked. Gaara nodded

"Yes i will have Baki prepare a team to go with you. Send word when you get there Temari should have Homing birds. You depart at sunset and here" Gaara though Naruto an envelop "That is your team funds to get you there." Naruto nodded and bowed before departing back to Temari's.

-----

Tsunade, Shizume, and Jariaya woke up in there inn shaking there heads to clear the sleep off. It had been a slow two days but they had finally made it out of Fire country.

"So Tsunade any idea's on what the hell we do now?"

"Well being that my little brother left for Suna... I figured I would go retired in the desert." She said simply stretching her back.

"Helping Naruto-kun?" Shizume surmised

"He is the closet thing i have to a family other then you Shizume." She said slapping Jariaya though a wall for looking at her butt for a little to long.

"Should we send a letter to the Kazakage to let him know we are coming?" Shizume asked.

"Good idea" Tsunade agreed headed to her gear.

-----

Temari and Naruto headed to the gates of Sauna packs loaded down for an extended mission. They arrived quickly to find Baki and Gaara waiting by the gates with a team assembled. Naruto smiled under his mask, this would be a good chance to get to know Temari even better, No Kankurou to get around.

"Team These are your Leaders for this mission. Temari-sama and Subaku Fox. Stats your names and ranked for them!" Baki demanded making the troops snap to attention. A long haired Kunoichi step forward declaring herself as Misosho a Chunnin. Temari whispered to Naruto explaining the woman was a friend of Gaara's fiance. Then a man Nijera stepped up declaring Chunnin status. A small girl then stepped up named Yuuri one of the Genin. A boy next named Naxx, a girl named Cella, and another boy named Kouu, all Gennin.

"You all well be under out direct command for this mission. Baki has briefed you on our coarse you are packed and ready. We leave now, and it is unclear when we will be back. However regardless you are expected to do your best, and follow your field leaders orders to the letter." Temari said drawing everyone's respect before she terned to Naruto. Naruto looked at the team.

Naruto nodded staying silent pulling a Gaara impression of perfectly. The whole team other then Temari shuddered. Gaara smirked and Baki grinned evilly. Temari shook her head knowing he was looking to make them respect him without words, and made it work.

"Anyway... Move out." Temari declared leaping off though the gates Suna her team trailing behind her and Naruto at the rear to protect the back flank.

-----

Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru and Ino sat around a table at the Inuzuka clan main house. Shikamaru was going over what he and his father had been working on all night to them.

"So you found a way to leave the village?" Choji asked his best friend as he munched on some chips.

"Yes and No... We found a way for a Clan to defect from Kohona... but it has to be unanimous vote by the clan." Shikamaru explained

"So.... tell us about it." Ino demanded

"Well it seems if the clan act documents a clan that deems a Hokage as incompetent to rule the village under certain conditions can leave the village."

"What conditions." Shino asked stoically.

"Under peace time... Full clan agreement... Objection to the new Hokage's swearing in... and finally order to witch the clan can no longer serve as a ninja clan."

"But... were all Ninja its our lively hood?" Kiba said cutting off Shikamaru

"Yes... However... we are looking for a loop hold in that as we speak... Seeing as the council is arguing about who to put in the Hokage's position... I figured I would tell you guys about this."

"Yes... Its a good think to know... I'll Bring it up with mom when she gets home." Kiba said shaking his head. "But do you think it really needs to go to that length?"

"Estimating the straight of Kohona after the lose of both Sannin... Naruto Sasuke and all the shinobi we have yet to replace from the sand sound attack... Kohona is a barely a shell of its former power." stated Shino "All that is left is the Jounin and ANBU... and seeing how effective the ANBU were during the invasion..."

"If we had to face anything major in the next few years the village would die... and everyone in it." Shikamaru finished. The group of friend all fell silent, they were being put in a grate risk all because of their 'troublesome' blond friend.

------

"Pain-sama.... We have reserved word that Gaara of the desert and Naruto have slit up... It is unclear where Naruto is going... but Gaara seems to be fortifying the sand village... tight in fact our spy's are being captured." a blue skinned man wielding a large bandaged sword on his back. Pain looked back at the man pinching in brow.

"Take Tobi and follow Naruto... Find him and keep an eye on him... The kyuubi is our big prize.

"Yes sir..." The blue skinned man said

"And Kisame... Don't screw this one up..." Pain said with a look that promised pain in his eye. Kisame bowed and walked out of the room swiftly. Tobi stood outside of the room as Kisame exited Tobi stood off the wall.

"He is letting us follow?" Tobi asked.

-------

Naruto leaned back against the bars of the cage in his mindscape. Kyuubi took a deep sniff of her Jailer. He was rather interesting for a human. She found him enjoyable now after all these years. He came to visit her regularly almost every time he slept.

"Kyuubi... What was your family like?" he asked finally after a long silence between the two.

"My family?" She asked inching her new to the end of the cage.

"Ya... I never had one before..." Naruto said sounding sad.

"I never had one Naru... Not many of us have the power to escape into your world... and as far as I know im the only Oni Kitsune to brake the barrier to your world.

"Its hard to think of you as a boss summon like Gamabunta..." He admitting looking at her though the corner of his eye.

"Because i am no longer just a simple Spirit summon... I broke into your world remember... I am no more like Bunta then he is like me. I am a physical being in your world now, and the only way to go back to my world is to die. Not that it is likely i will die... Even after examining this seal that is supposed to kill me... You will not live nearly long enough to drain me of even half a tail of my Chakra. Even with me healing and lending you chakra on my own free will."

"That's good to know... I would hate to think of myself being the one to kill you Kyuubi-hime." Naruto said terning to look at his Fox friend.

"Now now naru-kun don't you worry. Lets focus on the scroll you have. Your father had some interesting Jutsu."

"Your right Kyuubi sorry ill focus more" Naruto said terning back around to read the scroll over again in his mind. Kyuubi had made a copy for him to study wile he was with her and she felt it important that her container continue to get stronger. If not for his own sake then for hers and the blond sand woman he had taking a liking too."

(AN: Alright ill end it there. I Don't really like super long chapters that just seem to run on and on. I think it discourages the writing process honesty. But then again that's just me. next chapter is a small time skip. fun fun 0,0 hope people enjoyed! ummm what was the last bit o ya! im a going on vacation over thanksgiving to visit my woman so!!!!!! ill put it on my jump drive and work on my story bit since ill be states away from my editer -.- i don't know when ill get the next chapter up ill try to have another one up before I leave)


	8. Bad News

(AN- Alright a few things now that im back from my trip. Here is the next chapter. Someone asked if the time skips are over the Fluff of Temari and Naruto's relationship. Yes and no. No because I'm using the time skips to bound up into more inportant happenings. And yes becase I find it difficult to dwell on fluff most the time. Second is because I find it difficult to write fluff because I'm not good with it in real life as well... lol probably why I can't keep a girlfriend -.- anyway enough of my problems. Fluff will be added later in their relationship if people are worrying about learning about them geting closer")

- Bad News

Naruto looked out over the bow of the ship as it landed in the country of snow. It had changed a lot since he had been there last. It had a lot less snow for one, though a chill still stayed on the wind.

"It dont look very snowy... It looks more like spring...." Temari stated beside him looking over the harber.

"They have found a way to make it warm here... it's one of the things Jaraiya and myself helped with.... before killing the last diymio But i'm sure a great deal of the country is still knee deep in snow and ice. The generater only worked on so much of the country."

"I see..." Temari said with a little shiver. She had changed her outfit a bit still having her usual battle kimono, just a heavier one, and she wore long pants underneath tucked into her boots. Naruto's Outfit was the same as it was when they left Suna only he had added a close black cloak around him.

"How are you not cold?" She asked him "Im freezing."

"Part of it is my sage training Jaraiya and the toads put me through..." He said gaining a small gasp from Temari. She had the whole archives of Suna and from it she knew of only three shinobi ever to be known to have sage trainning. "The other part is Kyuubi. She need only push trace amounts of demon chakra though me and it raises my Body temperature dramatically."

Temari stepped up beside him and watched the coast as it slowly got closer.

"Thats nice for you but what about me?" She complained. Without warning Naruto pulled her infront of him wraping his arms and cloak around her. She was hesitant for a moment being drawn in and suprised but relaxed quickly. Just being under his cloak with his arms around her had already warmed her body. The chill of the wind off the water was gone and she felt his bodyheat radiate into her. "Much better" she said happily.

The near week of travel had already let her get closer to him. They had gone on a date already, the night they had to stay in a port town to wait for their ships departure. Naruto had took her to a seafood dinner. Something she didn't get much of in the desert, but enjoyed very much. Then they had watched the water for hours talking and cuddling.

She found it strange that they opened up to one another so quickly but it just felt natural to her. That's why she could enjoy this simple action they shared now. Him just holding her close to him. She sighed and leaned back into him happily, it just felt so... right.

------

"Well... I wasn't exactly expecting you three to show up on my door step." Gaara said as Tsunade, Jaraiya, and Shizume sat infront of his desk. He dropped his head to his desk sighing deeply.

"We are sorry if this presents a problem to you Gaara-sama..." Shizume offered

"It's fine... It just puts me in a difficult spot... to keep you here or to send you to help Naruto and Temari..."

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well You see Tsunade-sama sent me a few missions regarding Naruto before you three left... Naruto is currently on one of them, mostly for our mutual safety." Gaara looked at them as they staired inquisitivly "Akatsuki had a few Spies within my village again... Naruto found and destroyed one of the traitors. Running off of both of our intelligence on the subject... If decided it would be better to split up and split Akatsuki's persuit of us in half."

"Where did you send Naruto?" Jariaya asked imediately standing.

"Snow Country" Gaara said He seemed confident Temari and he could handle two of the Akats..."

"Its not Akatsuki i'm worryed about." Jariaya sounded cutting of the kazakage. "Its Sasuke... The boy seems to have killed my old teammate... and is after Naruto for killing his brother... and in that persuit seems to have joined Akatsuki..."

"WHAT!" Gaara shouted very uncharicteristically.

"We recieved the report the day before i left" Tsunade said sadly "It seems he was spotted in a black cloak with red clouds... attacking a Jinchuuriki from Cloud."

"Not the one Naruto and I saved though it seems... This was the Keeper of the eight tails... we saved the two tails." Jaraiya added. Tsunade, Gaara, and Shizume seemed taken back at this information. "What you think Naruto and I were just training? No Naruto was making allies of his own... We also saved another one. Roushi was his name the holder of the Four tails... Thats when Naruto killed Itachi..."

Gaara pulled out a partchment and began to scribe out as quickly as he could. He folded the letter and handed it to Jariaya.

"It explains you're there as a support team for Naruto and Temari. All three of you please hurry." Gaara said sounding worried. The three nodded and left quickly to get back on the road on Naruto's trail.

"Dammit kid hold on." Jariaya said leading the group out of Suna's gate and summoning a large frog. The three lept up on its head and they were off like a shot.

-----

Naruto and Temari bowed their team following in the gesture as a tall dark haired woman wraped in a heavy silken gown walked up to the boat ramp.

"It is nice to see you again Naruto-san" She said. The name of their Hunter leader lead the group of ninja behind Naruto and Temari to gasp.

"As it is to see you again Lady Koyuki Kazahana" Naruto said still bowing. "Our team has come to assist you in rebuilding your hidden village." He continued looking over at Temari with a smile. Koyuki noticed this and let out a sad smile. She had missed out on a good man she thought to herself sadly.

"I would guess you wish to get started then?" Koyuki asked as a Strange looking ninja appeared infront of them. He had long white hair and a scar over his right eye, but he had a bright smile on his face. "Ryuu-san bring them to your home. They are here to help."

"Yes M'lady" The young man said in a cheerful tone. Come Suna ninja to the village hidden in the snow."

----

Tobi and Kisame met up with a group of four other ninja's on the coast of Lightning country. All of them wore the trademark cloaks of Akatsuki.

"Madara..." The Leader of the group said angrily. His black hair and Orochimaru look alike cloths, as well as three tomoe sharingan blazing a hole into Tobi's mask.

"Yes yes Sasuke we have been over that before... Now we are going to take the ninetail's container... Do you wish to come or would you miss your chance to show you're better than the man that destroyed your brother?"

"Fine... Team Hawk will help, but NO ONE interupts my battle with Uzumaki." Sasuke growled.

"Agreed" Tobi said plainly

----

Gaara growled in frustation. It had only been a week since Tsunade showed up and already it seemed half of Leaf was knocking on his damn doorstep. All leaving Konoha, It seemed almost no one believed Leaf's hokage should belong to Denzou. He agreed of course, records on the man showed him to be an arrogant fool. However this did nothing to 'preserve' the alliance between the two villages.

"Baki will arrange for your quarters... should i be expecting anyone else to show up on my doorstep Shikamaru?"

"One or two more i would guess." the dark haired boy said hugging Ino closer.

"This is all Temporary i assure you. You will not be inducted as sand nin... we will find another home for you." Gaara said trying to drive the point home. "But while you are here you will help with the protection of the village... as room and board."

"Understandable." Ino said

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said sounding depressed.

"Deal with it Shikamaru we can't handle this many people coming into the village." Gaara growled.

----

Naruto sighed as he patrolled the Ice walls that protected the new Snow hidden village from the harsh winds in the deep mountans of snow.

"Still silent... but i can't help thinking something bad is happening." Naruto said to himself stopping at a pillar of ice. He gripped it with chakra and scanned the area with eyes and even pumped kyuubi's chakra into his nose to get a trace of any human sents that didn't belong. "Nothing..."

Naruto's sharp eyes however just glimpsed a golden flash. A goldeagle swooped in and landed on his shoulder. The bird was all to familiar to him. He pulled the scroll off of the bird's leg and read it quickly."Nii-san is in trouble... dammit..." Naruto took out a blank scroll from his armor pouch and scribed a letter real quick. Hopefuly his friend Roushi could help her. He rolled up the scroll and sealed it with blood and tied it back to the eagle's leg sending the bird of prey off to its master. "Somthing bad is coming..." he mumbled again.

"Fox-san! is everything ok!?" Misosho Yelled up to him. She was shocked to know Subaku Fox was none other then the new village ninja, but she didn't stop her from showing proper respect. After all if Gaara-sama saw fit to make this man a hunter-nin he was good, and she had seen his power first hand years ago when Gaara was attacked. "I saw something heading twards you!"

"Its Fine Misosho-san!"Naruto called down. "However i need to speak with Temari-sama, can you take over for me?"

Misosho lept up the pillar sticking to the ice with chakra. She looked into Naruto's mask when she reached the top.

"Why do you still call her Temari-sama infront of us? We all know there's something going on between you two."

"Apperances are everything Misosho-san... and you never know where eyes and ears may hide. Remember that, it's a good thing to remember if you ever want to have a relationship in our line of work." Naruto said before leaping off the pillar in a slow forward summersault, and taking off to the Snow Tower.

------

"So that is how Suna does things basically... Naruto is probably better to talk to about how to go about setting up your hunter nin department... I have never even seen Suna's hunter department.

"Non-sense Temari you're a much better planner than I am" Came Naruto's voice from behind the blond and the same young man that brought them to the village. They now knew to be the village leader. Temari had been going over how to set up a village's maintnaince and Naruto had been giving them basic training regiments and had been pulling guard duty.

"Naruto-san you underestimate yourself." She said softly smiling at him.

"I need to speak with you both..." He said in a very stern voice. Both turned to him looking rather off guard. No alarms were sounded.

"What is it?" Ryuu said sounding very on edge at Naruto's tone.

"I have no proof... and I know if i'm wrong you will be upset with me... but something bad is on its way... I got a letter from a friend of mine... It leads me to believe someone is coming that this village can't stand against."

"Naruto?" Temari started, but Naruto quieted her with a hand on her shoulder.

"What to do... if they come here... This village... wont stand up to them... but I dont know when or how they will attack..."

"Naruto!" Temari sounded vary vary upset. "Stop this. You dont know anyone is coming here! For god sakes its a HIDDEN village for a reason!. Not only that its a New hidden village no one knows where it is let alone have a reason to attack!" She let her emotions our in her yelling but keep herself mostly in check.

"Temari... Im just concerned with the safety of everyone here..."

"Don't be!" Came a voice from the hall as the door to the office was kicked off its hinges. A very confident blond woman, a dark hard woman with a pig, and one old pervert with bruses across his cheeks stood in the frame of the destroyed door.

"Hey Naruto" the white haired old man said.

"Backup is here" Shizume said smiling in at Naruto, Temari, and Ryuu. Naruto shook his head, Temari grinned, and Ryuu was waving dumbly having no idea what was happening in his own village anymore.

Hours of explaining, yelling, hitting, and healing later. Naruto and Temari sat up on top of the Snow tower. She was huddled close to him under his cloak as they looked up at the stars together. The sky was clear and the night air was crisp.

"What a day." She said laying her head back on his chest using him as a pillow.

"Im sorry..." He said sadly wrapping her in his arms.

"For what Naru-kun?"

"All this trouble... I did not want us being together to drag you into the shit farm that is my life." Temari looked up over her shoulder at the sad look on his face. She smiled softly at him.

"Don't be sorry that you have enemys." She said kissing his lips softly "I'll be standing beside you, just remember that ok?"

"Ya..." he said holding her closer.

"Can you take him?" Temari asked worry in her voice, but only slight. Naruto grinned and kissed the back of her neck softly making her shiver.

"It seems in death my father gave me two things that... and together they can destroy anyone... even an Uchiha" he said confidently in her ear.

"And what makes you so sure?" She asked nuzzling deeper into his arms.

"No faith? Fine ill tell you but you are the only person that gets to know just what makes me so strong. I got sage training from Jaraiya-sensai, Kyuubi's chakra, and my father's notes on how to complete the Rasengan, and the Hiraishin no Jutsu among other."

Temari's jaw dropped as she looked at her boyfriend. She grinned then kissing his lips softly again.

"You're amazing Naruto-kun"

------

Danzou sat in the hokage office in his new robe's. White and red with the symbol for fire on the back and on the hood that covered his head. He had lost much in the transition to Hokage but it was his at last. The losses were acceptable however. He still had ROOT, ANBU, the Hyuuga Clan, and most of the more powerful Jounin of the village.

It was time to plot, plan, and scheme. What he was best at. His grin widened, war was coming back to the land, and it would be his ninja at the forefront, until he had it all in the palm of his hand. The road to glory would be covered in the blood of the enemies of leaf.

(AN: Alright that's enough for now take it easy all. O and sorry about the slow put up 0,0 I got world of warcraft back and it really is worse then a drug )


	9. Calm Before the Storm

(AN: Sorry for the wait and sorry its short but i didn't feel right cutting the next chapter in half to lenghten this one).

- Calm Before the Storm

Temari has made her way to a small training dojo outside the Snow Village. She and Naruto had came out to this building to train on their own during there stay. It had been two days since Tsunade's team showed up and the whole time they did nothing but drill her on training and grind poor Naruto into the dirt with their worry and Jiriaya's training for the boy, and now she just wished to releave some stress.

She had many ways to do this of course but this one way always made her feel the best. She moved silently into the building excaping the chill outside for the warm dimly lit building. It's large empty floor and no windows made it perfect for what she was hoping to do and the fresh snow outside showed that she was alone being the only set of tracks that led to the building. She grinned lighting a few more candles in the room before pulling a scroll from her outfit and unsealing a small radio.

"Its been so long since I have done this." she laughed lightly "Hope I'm not that rusty." She put a cassette in the radio and pulled her fan from her holster. She admired to peace for a moment, she really did like this fan Naruto had gotten her. She took the Senbon cartrages out and set them by the radio before undoing the knot that held the sash to her Kimono shut. The garment fell to the floor before she pulled off her pants and leting her hair down so she stood in nothing but her socks and undergarmants before pushing the play button on the radio.

Temari rushed to the middle of the room and took a stance fan shut feet spread slightly, head down, eyes closed waiting for the music to start.

(AN: I actually did this to actual music to be in the mood for it "Behind Blue Eyes" if you wanted to know the emotions and kind of get a feel for her movements)

The music started and slowly she began to dance twisting and turning moving with her fan as it it were a part of herself. She loved this, It made her so free and true to herself. Her fan flicked open and she spun rapidly eyes still closed as she continued her routine. She had done this thousands of times in her life, whenever she was feeling lost. It helped her think.

'Naruto' was what her mind was focused on right now as she danced. All of her senses were shut off as she continued on. She thought of how he treated her, like she was the most important woman in the world. Like she could take on the world with him at her side. She smiled swinging her fan faster, twirling tighter.

She remembered back to when she had taken Naruto out into the desert, alone, just the two of them. Thats when she first noticed him, how could she not? He suprised her at every turn. He grasped wing manipulation with ease. He was stronger than any ninja in Sand other than maybe Gaara himself. He constantly pushed himself beyond any conventional means, and he was a complete gentleman.

She remembered when her tent was destroyed in strong winds and he gave her his tent and slept outside in the sand so she would be comfortable. She remembered when there was a massive sand storm outside and she had let him into the tent to be safe. How he stayed to himself until she was shivering uncontrolably and pulled him close for warmth thru the howling desert night. It was the first time she was ever held so tenderly. It was a first for both of them.

Temari smiled as she felt a warmth from the memorys engulf her as she danced on. However if she had opened her eyes she would have found the truth, beside her dancing in her shadow, was the man she was remembering. His two windmill shuriken's spinning rapidly as they folded open and shut with each twist and turn. His body shadowed her by only mere millimeters. He breathed in the sent of her hair as it carressed his cheek gently.

Naruto pushed off an aura of warmth using environment chakra control. Temari was so beautiful as she did this, he couldent help but to join her. He had watched her the last night they were in the desert training together. She danced to this same song and he memorized her moments that night. How could he not he thought she was some kind of gift from Kami-sama himself. He wasn't a pervert by any means, but that night he had many the unpure thoughts of the woman with him now.

The song came to an end and Temari ended her dance warm and smiling. Slowy she became awair of the presence around her and smiled leaning back into Naruto happily. He dropped her windmills and held her naked form close to his own. His lips found her neck softly slowly kissing and sucking on the tender flesh of his woman.

"Naruto-kuuuun.... you know im sssensitive there..." she breahed out and pushed back into him to feel his bare skin against her own.

"I love you Temari" he wispered in her ear softly nipping her lobe, when he finished admitting his feelings. Temari turned in his arms and kissed his lips softly. She looked up into his blue pools with a seductive smile gracing her lips.

"Show me just how much" she said pushing into his chest deeper.

----

Gaara let his head fall to the desk of his office, but his sand stopped him from hitting the solid object too hard. He crumpled the page on his desk when he sat back up and threw it out. He looked to everyone gathered in his office taking in the heads and hires of the Aburame, Akimichi, Inuzuki, Nara, and Yamanaka Clans.

"Well it seems that Konoha wishes to cut our newly formed alliance... regardless to what i say... You and your families are all allowd to join sand if you wish... but because of our delicate living situation here in the middle of the desert, We can not provide you with Clan districts as of yet... it will take some time. If your willing to bear with us."

"That seems agreeable Kazakage-Sama" Tsume said puting her hands on Hana and Kiba's shoulders.

"Glad to have you all here then" he said pointing to a crate in the corner of the room full of headbands for sand nin.

----

The dark clad blond sat beside an older man with firey read hair hair as he looked out over the land around him with a tall dark Man armed with many swords and a pair of sunglasses. A golden eagle flew down and perched on her knee looking at her with respect before offering its leg.

"Naruto-san sent back so fast? he must not be to far" the old red head said softly in a ruff gravaly voice."

"At least its not Noon... The dawn is better on my eyes..." the dark tall man said.

"Always complaining bee? the red clad man commented

"Shut up Roushi"

"Both of you shut" up the woman commanded. "Im trying to read."

Both men went stiff and silent. Nibi may have only been the two tail but the woman the cat Beast was sealed into was just plain scary some times.

"He is in snow... Helping them with a project he said Stay together and stay safe. After that team we killed from Akatsuki is after Naruto and Ichibi. Seems that they arent just sending a two man cell eather." Nii said lighting the note on fire and sending her bird off to get some food.

"So where do we head to help, the Gaara kid or Naruto-san?" Killer bee said as he fixed his glasses.

"Iwa intelligence leads me to believe the most of the deffected leaf nin went to Sand... and since there has been no hidden village in Snow for almost 9 years... that we know of..."

"Snow it is then, to help the squirt." Nii said making bee giggle to himself.

"Whats so funny... Well you met him years ago correct Nii-san? Well when I was smuggled out of Could with him and his teacher he was far from what i would call a Squirt. A little Young but he was no squirt."

"Whatever Bee lets just get moving" She said leaping off into the distance.

"Woman... baah" was bees comment before he lept off after her followed by Roushi.

-----

Sasuke Uchiha sat on the bow of his ship bound for snow. The ice drifts were a lot smaller than he remembered from years past but that was not his care. The orange clad baka was his focus. The boy had destroyed his brother, his dream, his life goal of destorying the only other Konoha Uchiha in exsistence.

"Bastard Dobe... You took everything from me. I sold my soul for the power to destory my brother and you had to ruin it all in just a fraction of a second. I will kill you... and when im done with you... ill destroy everything you hold dear."

"Land Ho" came a call from above and behind him. The man in the crows nest. Soon he thought to himself very soon, as the crackle of lightning could be heard from his own body.

-----

Naruto held the naked sleeping form of Temari close to him. They had retired to their room to continue to make love most of the night. Now between their soft silky sheets he held her like he had longed to hold someone for so long. The lonliness he had for so long was finaly gone, all thanks to his blond goddess. He kissed the back of her neck as she slept soundly against him. He could not sleep tonight however, but he could feel Sasuke coming closer. the old wound in his chest made by the chidori throbbed and burned with pain. He kissed Temari once more, in love and fear that it would be his last chance to.

-----

Tsunade looked out of her window smiling sadly. She was feeling her age tonight. Not because of the cold or her joints popping. It was in her heart she felt old. Tsunade never admitted it but she had fallin in love with the young man that renewed her hope in people. Her age had stopped her for so long from acting on her feelings, and now it seems she was too late.

She was sitting at the window and had seen Naruto and Temari in all there glory, making love in their room. She smiled sadly, he was happy and that made her happy and sad at the same time. 'Temari.... your a lucky woman. take care of my Naruto-kun' she thought as she looked down on them laying in their bed together. Naruto however was not asleep, he lay awake holding Temari as if she was the most valuable being in the world.

Tsunade looked up to the sky the stars shown brightly here it really was amazing.

"The calm before the storm" Came Jiraiya's voice from behind her. "The boy really is something... When we were training... he made his father's progress look like a joke."

"Yes... but is it enough to handle the people we are going to be facing."

"Yes, i know what you mean. Kakashi may have had a Sharingan... but he could never hope to master it like an Uchiha could. Not to mention his little friend has his revenge and will not likely be easy to overpower with the Seal on him..."

"Naruto will win... I believe in him." Tsunade whispered softly "He has to live... I can't lose another loved one."

(AN: Well I'll leave it at that. I think I should make the battle on in one go lol not cut it in half that would just be mean. Anyway little bit of fluff. Well good news is i got 1 of my prot. warriors on wow up to snuff lol bad news is i got 1 more to power grind, however as soon as that's done I'll have more time for writing again! Alright all later! hope this will hold ya over a little bit lol or at least get ya in the mood for some combat :P )


	10. Kitsune Sennin Moodo

(AN: Woot time to pass out the ass woopins! lol I desided wow could wait! you guys should get to read some butt kickin goodness. sooooo Tern on the heavy metal and read how emo king gets his ass beat)

- Kitsune Sennin Moodo

Six Walked slowly to the icy walls of the Village hidden in Snow. Five men and one woman had come to destroy the Nine Tailed fox container Naruto Namikaze. Sasuke lead the group as they moved in a " V " across the snow. Behind and to his sides was Karin and Juugo, behind them was Kisame and Hoozuki both freezing still not used to the extreme cold, and behind Kisame was Tobi.

Across the top of the Ice walls of Snow a long deep horn was sounded as the Squad of invaiding nin approched. Naruto Temari and Ryuu were meeting in Ryuu's office.

"Evacuation plan should be going into effect now." Ryuu informed as he unpluged is Chakra armer. "But ill be fighting with you... I will not lose our new Village to these assholes." he said fire and grit evendent in his eyes. Neither of the lovers voiced a rejection. Jaraiya, Shizume and Tsunade burst into the office looked to three others in the room.

"The sand team and the rest of the ninja in the village are getting everyone out now." Tsunade spoke up. "It's Six Akatsuki... Shizume spotted them while we were on guard."

"If they make it into the village... its done for, there will be no rebuilding especally if people start summoning... We need to face them on the ice field outside the wall. The only likely advantage we will have is we have been running and walking on the ice for a while now and dont need as much chakra to not slide all over." Naruto said his mask hiding the iron hard face underneath.

"Any Idea's on how we should do this?" Ryuu asked clipping a helmit on and locking down its face mask.

"We Break them up and fight them one on one... I think thats our only chance... Keep them from supporting one another." Jaraiya said. Everyone nodded their agreement with the plan and headed for the wall top speed.

-----

Sasuke stopped and the group lined up facing the wall when six people could be seen on the city's ice walls.

"Naruto is mine... The rest of you choose one... and kill them." The Uchiha said taking a single step forward waiting for his opponent. His agents after all would not let him move to a lesser person to fight them.

"In that case I get Jaraiya" announced Tobi

"I'll take the old hag then I guess" Kisame announced "The kids can pick out whoever's left." the shark man grinned evilly as the rest of Sasuke's little troop growled at his remark.

----

Naruto pulled a tri-point Kunai and it instantly got Jaraiya's attention.

"The Hiraishin... The flying thundergod... but when?"

"Don't get excited... I just learned it... and was only able to make one... Its the completed Rasengan ill be counting on."

Jaraiya and Tsunade both gasped at this but before they could say anything Naruto lept from the wall followed by Temari and Ryuu, then Shizume. Finaly they snapped out of it and followed behind grinning ear to ear. The little brat had turned into one hell of a guy.

-----

Sasuke grinned Naruto was headed right for him. He charged a pulled out three shiriken from him arm wraping seals and threw them at the blond. Naruto dodged them with no problem and he continued his advance. Sasuke smirked and ran forward to engage the dobe in some hand to hand combat. He would enjoy taking the life of the man that ruined everything in his life.

----

Temari smiled with glee as her fan opened up and she shot blades of wind at some skinny shivering guy with a sworld that looked five sizes to large for him on his back blowing him back and away from the group. She swung her fan again forcing him to retreat farther from the group. Her smile faltered however when the Young man skidded to a halt and pulled the Head cleaver from his back.

"Temari Sabaku... The lady of the sand... I am Hoozuki Suigetsu... and you will die by my sword."

"Try it Asshole!" She said swinging her fan sending a barage of wind blades at him."

-----

Shizume came in firing Needles from her hiden launcher on her arm at a red headed girl with glasses, making the girl dodge and run from the older woman. Shizume smiled she figured she got a weaker member if they were running like this already.

-----

**Hyouton - Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu **Shouted Ryuu as he fired a black dragon blizzard at a larger man Shooting him back a good sixty yards. The new village leader followed closely behind but he was shocked when the attack died off leaving a standing Juugo unhurt and vary pissed off.

"Juugo will KILL YOU FOR THAT" He shouted as he shifted into his cursed seal, Ryuu went wide eyed and took to the skys with the wings on his Chakra armor.

-----

Tsunade and Jaraiya arived and Tsunade slammed her fist into the ground forcing Tobi and Kisame apart. Jaraiya nodded to his old team mate and took off after the masked man leaving her with Kisame. The fish man smiled pulling his sword from his back.

"I was hoping i would get stuck fighting you... ill enjoy shaving your skin off slowly before i kill you..."

"Try it fish face."

"Gladly old bitch"

----

Naruto was going blow for blow with Sasuke. He had to give it to the Uchiha he was good, damn good, for a cheating bastard.

"Still need your eyes to fight me I see... I thought you would be above that by now." Naruto said swinging his leg around to hit the Uchiha in the chest only for Sasuke to dodge and swing in with an elbow only to Naruto's arms as he blocked the blow and sliped down for a low spin kick to Sasuke's legs. Sasuke jumped and lept back to get some space.

"I see you have gotten better at Tai-jutsu"

"Yes... well forming an anti-Uchiha style of combat was just one of my pet projects while i was training. Actually I was hoping it wouldn't work... you know... maybe the "all mighty team" would come up with somthing better... but it seems not. Maybe I was thinking to highly of you."

"Anti-Uchiha style?" Sasuke asked "What nonsence"

"What? You think your clan had your only scrolls on your jutsu and styles? Tisk tisk... All clans must submit their jutsu to the village for recording... and storage in the forbidden scrolls. One i just happened to have a copy of. So finding a way to beat you... was easy... I can even beat that damn eye of yours." Naruto said with confidence as he rushed at Sasuke again this time pulling his Windmills from his back and unfolding them as he entered into another deadly dance with the Uchiha.

Sasuke was pissed to say the least. He stayed ahead of Naruto's attacks because of his sharingan, but he couldn't strike though the spinning Windmills. Their speed kept changing speeding up and slowing down so random that not even the Sharingan could safely predict the timing needed. Naruto really had found a way around his Sharingan at least in Tai combat. Sasuke smirked as his body burst into lightning **Chidori Nagashi**! was his battle cry as Naruto was forced to brake off his attack.

"You exspanded on the Chidori i see..." Naruto said wiping a little drip of blood from were Sasuke's shield got just a bit to close.

"More impenatrable then Gaara's or the Hyuuga's defences. And it also attacks the nerve endings in the attacker."

"How.... unimpressive."

Sasuke growled Manically and bit his thumb, quickly did the handseals and slammed his hand into the ground. A massive snake appeared under him.

"Manda... I offer you a little snack." Sasuke said arrogantly. The snake shivered and raged.

"Bastard! What's the idea of summoning me to such a cold place! Are you trying to KILL ME!!! i'll have your head for this human!" The snake boss thrashed violently throwing Sasuke from his head and vanishing in a puff of smoke. Sasuke blinked. and blinked again.

"DAMN YOU MONDA!!!!" He shouted standing up and feeling the cracks in his ribs from landing from so high up.

Naruto grinned as he got closer to Sasuke. Sasuke fumed and grabbed the hilt of his Kusanagi and yanked, only for the blade to stay in it's sheath. He growled again and yanked harder.

"You know Sasuke... in my travels i learned... that a normal sheath like that... and cold weather like this... makes the blade stick." Naruto laughed at Sasuke before Sasuke charged his sword with his Chidori and exploded the sheath from around the blade.

"No matter..." The Uchiha said trying to play it off.

"Its pointless at this point anyway Sasuke... you're already dead..." Naruto said but before Sasuke could make a comment Naruto went up in a poof of smoke. The cry of Naruto's attack could be heard as it slammed into Sasuke's back.

"**Rasangan**!" the attack bored into Sasuke's back lifting and spinning him off into the ice field. For a moment it looked like Naruto had won. There was no way he could have substituted anything, there was nothing to substitute. He had hit the uchiha with a full on full power rasangan.

To say Naruto was a little unhappy when Sasuke stood up with the curse seal's first level activated was a bit of an understatement. And when Sasuke shifted agian into the second level Naruto was livid.

"Basteard can't win without help can you... you never could... you needed everything handed to you on a silver platter didn't you?! Well let me tell you somthing Sasuke Uchiha! Being handed power and earning it are to diffrent things... and earned power is a hell of a lot stronger than given!

-----

Sasuke's Second seal release had gotten the attention of everyone who was fighting their own battle's, save for the Sannin and there opponents. The Chakra and Killer intent that leaked from the Uchiha was amazing to the other fighers. Was, that is... until Naruto's shout was heard and it made even the sannin stop there battels.

"**Kitsune Sennin Moodo**" In an instant everyone hit there knees. The ice field beneath them cracked and gounded under the massive chakra wave that shot out from Naruto. When everyone turned to the Young blond they were awe struck. behind naruto Flowed out nine Chakra tails and from his head came two chakra ears. At his side were two mastiff sized fox's. They were both growling at the Uchiha ears back, and teeth bared.

The fox's both touched their tails to Naruto and as the man formed a Rasengan. Sasuke couldn't even move he was stuck looking into the red glow from the eyeslits of Naruto's mask as the immence chakra held him to the ground. Struggle as he may to move he could not. From the rasengan came spinning fins making the attack much bigger and far more dangerous.

The two foxes shot forward grabbing onto Sasuke's wings holding them back preventing them from moving as Naruto pulled a single kunai out with his spare hand. He only had one shot. and the Charka hold wouldn't last much longer with all of it in his actual attack now.

"He threw the Kunai and it suck in the ground right before Sasuke who was finally forcing himself to his feet, he sparked off his Chidori Nagashi. The foxes held tight even though the electricity coursed though their in a blur of blue and yellow the last thing anyone heard before losing sight of Sasuke was...

"**Rasan Shuriken**!"

The Smoke and debris thown up by the attack covered over half the field. The Akatsuki used the time to escape the field. For none of them, not even Tobi had forseen this power from the Kyuubi brat. The hollow voice of the wind began to call and slowly the dust and snow kicked up by the attack blew away. revealing a massive hole in the ground, a crater as big around as Konoha arena, and nearly as deep. At it's rim lay an unconscious Naruto the foxes gone back to their own realm and his tails vanished.

"Kami no..." Tsunade whispered.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!" came the shout of Temari.

"No kid... No..." Jaraiya said to himself.

-------

Gaara was in an Emergincy meeting. The massive Chakra surge the people of the village felt had shaken them all to the core. However he was as cool as ever. The Surge only lasted a few moments be he knew exactly what it was.

"It had to be one of the tailed beasts! Its close IT may be on its way to attack the village." A member of the council shouted

"ENOUGH!!!" Shouted Gaara. He was sick of this" It was no tailed beast. I know that Chakra anywhere... That... Was Sabaku Fox..."

The room fell deathly silent. Not a soul even breathed.

-------

In Leaf a similar meeting was going on.

"Danzou-sama that Chakra... It was the nine tails!" said a council member

"No fear my friend and fellow council members. Your Hokage has forseen such an event... Counter measures have already been taken. Now on to other bussiness... what is the status report on our ninja training?..."

(AN: Alright well I had been hoping to save this info for later but i ended up replaying to a comment and told him so i figered i would announce it to everyone. Leaf Village will be addressed in the sequal. Yes you will have to inder my wrighting another one lol. However for everyone conserned about spelling and so on. before i start the sequil i plan to clean up this one and removed the auther notes and everything so its all clean and fix up for everyone. Anyway i hope you all injoyed the chapter, and i should be starting the next one soon.)


	11. Shit

(AN: lol Alright so i compromised a bit here. No more wow for a while lol but i do get to play rifts on the weekends lol whether you guys like it or not lol :P I need some RPG to keep me sane lol and since im an old school kind of guy anyway.)

- Shit.....

Yugito, Bee, and Roushi were all very concerned when they felt the chakra spike two days ago while they were putting into dock, and now their fears were confirmed. They had arrived at Snow and finally located the new village after some 'light' interrogation of some younger ninjas. Now the three of them stood around a hospital bed in a private ward. The only sound in the room was the machine keeping track of Naruto's heart.

"Hachibi was right... it seems..." Bee commented. "Naruto-san didn't just call out the kyuubi's full power... but magnified it the Hermit teckneck."

"Damnit... I told Bunta he wasn't ready..." Jiraiya said hanging his head sadly.

"Seems like it was too ready... Being able to regulate that much chakra even for only a few seconds... that's more then any of us can do..." Roushi said sadly.

"Is there nothing else the doctor's can do for him?" Yubito said looked down at the blond in the bed, saddened that a mere boy, who had done so much for others, was now laying comatose and helpless.

"I'm afraid Tsunade and Shizune have done all they could. It took them all of their chakra and knowledge just to stabilize him over the last forty eight hours." Jariaya informed

"And the girl over here? Who is she?" Bee asked looking at the other blond woman in the room passed out on a cot in the corner.

"Temari of the sand... Naruto's girlfriend... She passed out about the same time as Tsunade and Shizune... To much stress and worry would be my guess."

----

Kyuubi still held her fox form pounding herself frantically against the cage that held her prisoner. Fur and blood dripped down the bars and washed though throughout the room.

"WAKE UP DAMN YOU!!!" She shouted slamming harder into the cage making more blood splash over the bars and walls. "Don't do this! you're not dead yet wake up!" She cried slamming again into the bars before dropping to the wet floor. Naruto layed on the other side of her cage just out of reach. Though physically between his two medic friends and herself he had stabilized, Naruto's mind had retreated into itself, not even she could wake him from the comma.

"Wake up kid please.... please wake up."

----

Gaara sat in his office looking over progress sheets on how the drilling of new wells was going. The influx of so many ninja was making many problems, but now that he feared the worse for Naruto and his sister, he was glad they were here. If for nothing else to be able to help protect what may be his last remaining family.

"Kazakage-sama!" came a yell from down the hall. It was Baki. Gaara's old sensei ran into the room with a scroll in hand. "A report from Snow."

Gaara's eyes widened just slightly as Baki handed him the letter. Gaara opened it and breathed out a sigh.

"Temari and the team are fine...." He said making Baki let out a breath he was holding. However then the red head continued reading. "Naruto... is in a comma." Baki blinked once... then twice... then a third time.

"But how?" he asked.

"In the process of destroying Uchiha Sasuke.... Dammit." Gaara crushed the letter and began to think hard. "What to do..." he muttered "Send the Yamanaka, Maybe their abilities with the mind will be of some help in snow."

"Yes Gaara" Baki said before vanishing out the door.

"Dammit... Not what we needed right now." the red head said as he pulled out a scroll and began write a response to Snow.

----

Tobi was not very happy with had happened in the snow fields. This was emphasized by the dead bodies of Sasuke's "Team" littering the ground.

"Useless, Stupid, Imputent, Ignoramus, RETARDS!" the black and red clad man shouted storming around camp smashing the hell out of anything that got close to him. "DAMMIT!!! How did that RETARDED CHILD GET THAT STRONG!!!" Tobi screamed. "I did everything to stop him from getting that strong. Killed off any hope of being liked in his village. Repeated riots to keep him weak and hated.

"Indeed..." Kisame said poking the fire rather roughly with a stick. "What's worse is we don't even know the existent of the actual skills he acquired... we were forced to fight our own battles and could not watch him the whole time. "Pain-sama will not be happy."

"FORGET THAT LOSER PAIN! Sasuke was my next set of eyes! he was irreplaceable. And I'm sterile so I can't rape a woman and take the bastard child's eyes! Damn it damn it DAMN IT! Damn that fox brat to hell!" Tobi continued ranting. Kisame sighed letting only one thought go though his mind, 'I was better off with Itachi.'

----

'Still here'... Naruto heard his own thoughts echo around him in the darkness of... well where ever he was currently. It was nothing but blackness around him, and he couldn't feel his body anymore he couldn't feel, see, smell, hear, or taste anything. 'how long has it been... since i got here'

If Naruto could move... he would have... If he could breath he would. But he could do nothing. He just was.. It was something he couldn't describe and it was starting to annoy the hell out of him.

'I have people that need me! People to protect!' his mind shouted.

"You cant go..." Can a reply from all around him.

'Why not!' his mind shouted sick of this game

"Because you must know...." came the voice's echo around him.

'Know what! Stop this bull shit and tell me!'

"In time boy of the prophecy, In time"

----

"His heart spiked and he has adrenaline pumping. He is either having a nightmare or.. well i don't know technically he shouldn't even be in a coma!" Tsunade said in frustration. Temari had woke to the sound of Naruto's monitor going crazy and called for Tsunade immediately.

"Naru wake up please babe dont do this to us..." Temari whimpered holding his hand. Jaraiya walked into the room looking very unlike himself. A stiff hard face was in place over his usually carefree facade.

"I have a theory" he said as an old toad leapt up and landed on his shoulder. "My little friend here is the one that reminded me of a little... well a little foretelling in my past."

"Explain." Temari said rather sharply.

"Well you see the fool here thought he had already fulfilled his obligations." The old toad said slapping Jaraiya over the head with his staff. "It seems he is was wrong... and now... the Kitsune are informing our little friend here... of his part to play in the world. However... if they have reached the same conclusion the toads have... we have already started down on the wrong path."

------

Kyuubi looked up at Naruto after waking back up. Her wounds had healed again she noticed as she stood and looked at the boy, but she wasn't expecting to see two foxes prowling around him.

"What do you want here! You do not belong!" She shouted angrily

"On the contrary Kyuubi-sama... the boy needs to know what is happening"

"HE DOES NOT!" she shouted slamming her claws into the cage.

"That is quite enough out of you my queen!" came a voice from the entrance to kyuubi's room she looked over to see a red eight tailed fox glaring at her.

"Hachi... Bastard..."

"I may be a bastard Kyuubi, but I didn't abandon the Kitsune Clan..." The eight tail said in a low growl. Kyuubi was taken back slightly by his words but continued to glare at him. "The stupid toads fouled things up again... This was the boy we were foretold of... not that ringed eyed fool. Now we have lost too much time, and the boy is hardly ready for what is to come."

"What do you mean?"

------

"Jariaya, it seems was to stupid to see such sign's about the student he would teach." The old toad informed hitting Jariaya again with his staff. "Like the rest of the fool humans you equated a bloodline to power." Jariaya started to get up but was hit again "And now that fool boy you taught has power beyond what he should have! And the boy that needed that power suffered under the ignorance of that damn village of his." Another loud thump of wood on skull was heard.

-----

"So we have stepped in now my queen!" Hachi said "You were supposed to become one with the boy, not fall in love with him! He was supposed to be trained many more years to regulate higher chakra levels. He could have been able to handle his Sage powers with no problem, but no instead you almost killed him by letting him use fox conduits instead of the wake toad's. Now we must step in. This ignorant failure has gone on long enough! The Kitsune clan refuses to let the ignorance of the other races mortal or other destroy us!"

Kyuubi could not speak. She was not aware of most of the new developments in the foretelling. She slinked back into her cage sad and ashamed at her failure, and again at her failure soon to come that she must sit and watch. As the fox clan took it upon themselves to do, kami knew what to Naruto.

-----

Jariaya stood finally and everyone looked over at Naruto hearing the heart monitor spike once.

"The hell?" Bee said just before the monitor exploded. Naruto's eyes shot open and he sat up exposing his bare chest as he screamed in pain. Temari and Tsunade leapt to his side to force him back to the bed not noticing the blood that leaked from his skin. Naruto's howls could be heard on the walls of snow. Tsunade and Temari got him layed back as blood soaked into their clothes.

"Hold him tight Temari or he could hurt himself" Tsunade said practically Laying across his chest holding him down. Temari did the same, holding his legs down. The room was in shock to say the least. One moment the boy was in a coma, the next he was screaming and blood was flying. Tsunade and Temari were covered in blood. even their blond hair was half crimson.

-----

"What are you doing to him! He is in pain!" Kyuubi shouted raking her cage.

"We are doing what you should have from the start!" Hachi said as the three foxes surrounding Naruto were feeding waves and waves of red chakra into his unconscious form. Even unconscious the boy was screaming for his life in pain. Kyuubi stopped her attacking and stood looking at Hachi. "Your clan... is truly a selfless one..." She said bowing her head.

"Our clan..." Hachi said "Queen." The was his last spoken word. Hachi and the other two fell over, lifeless, Naruto's screaming stopped.

"Our clan..."

----

"Is he ok?" Temari asked pulling away from Naruto's legs. He had stopped thrashing.

"Physically it seems so." Tsunade said pulling a towel over to clean the blood off of Naruto's chest. She stopped when she noticed the blackened mark across his chest. There sat a black and red shadow of an eight tailed fox. "The hell?..."

"Tsunade your hurt!? Temari you too!?" Shouted Shizune as she ran to them and pulled them to the cot and began wiping away the blood from the burns that went though their shirts. She stopped when she noticed a similar black mark like Naruto's on both of them.

"Well... It seems... You two holding him down... interfered with the Kitsune's ritual." Said the Toad that sat on Jaraiya's shoulder. "I shall return to my world... Gamabunta is not going to be happy." The toad puffed away in a small cloud of smoke.

"Shit..." Jaraiya said out of the blue. It was the one word that summed it up for everyone.

(AN: Damn, woman had to go and try and do the right thing!.. geez... Troublesome... anyway Shit has hit the fan now huh? lol)

(AN-PS: OK i cleaned this chapter up a bit and reposted it. The next chapter will be out really soon its done im just cleaning it up. Sorry if this annoys anyone but figer its better this way.)


	12. Waking up

(AN: No I not bother to put in where he learns about the foretelling. Why? Because it's the same foretelling in the manga. So sorry if you don't like that but, if you dont read the manga your not really a fan in my eyes.)

- Waking up

The first thing Naruto was aware of was laying half submerged in a puddle of water. His body hurt like hell, Like he was on the wrong end of a Chidori again.

"Fuck... It hurts"

"So your waking up I see?" Said a female voice from off to his side. He had an idea where he was now. His mind.

"Kyuubi-hime... it hurts... Fix it please. I can't even feel most of my body."

"Not me Naru..." Naruto heard from the other direction. "But I'll try." If Naruto could have bolted up to confront whoever was in his head he would have, but as it was, He was at their mercy.

"I guess I'll go tell the others you have at least came back into your own consciousness." The woman remarked before a soft pop was heard.

"Kyuubi-hime... how long was I out? What happened."

"You have been out almost four weeks now Naru... and I'll explain it later, after your out of so much pain."

----

As Ino returned from her task she blinked a few times and steadied herself on the arms of the chair she was in.

"Well his consciousness is awake it seems." She said shaking to clear her head. "Though I don't think he will be waking up for a little while longer. His mental projection of himself in his subconscious seemed to be in a lot of pain, But it seems Kyuubi is going to try and help him with that."

"Thank you Ino." Tsuande said from the side of the room rubbing her temples.

"Yes thank you very much." Temari said rubbing the back of Naruto's hand softly.

"Did you manage to figure anything else out about our... condition?" Tsuande commented off handily rubbing the black mark on her chest though her shirt.

"Well... from what Dad and I could piece together from comparing our talks with the fox... Naruto was being fused with by three fox's in a blood letting ritual. Something very old even to their kind I'm guessing. But by coming in contact with so much of the blood and with the shere volume of life energy and chakra in it from the fox ritual. Well you two have the mark of the Fox because some of the energy in the blood mixed with your own... either from having an open wound or something of the sort."

"In a sense... You two have absorbed a piece of the Kitsune power that was meant for Naruto so he can better regulate his new hermit mode... I'm going to guess the Kyuubi expanded on his original sage training... but the Kyuubi was supposed to regulate the higher energies... but because they could not fuse properly... it created the over exertion problem. It explains why he used too much force in his one attack. He had to or his body would have exploded." Jaraiya analyzed

"And by doing so you have hindered his ability to use the full extent of his new abilities." said the same old toad Jariaya had with him earlier from the headboard over Naruto's bed.

"Not to mention... we have no idea if you two can even harness what you have absorbed... So we don't know if the power is completely at a waste or not." Jariaya added.

"More things to ask the fox about..." Ino groaned. "That bitch don't particularly care for us wandering around Naruto's head."

"Bitch?" Temari asked

"Bitch, vixen, whatever... you call a girl fox." she said shaking her head.

"Well... I wasn't expecting that one..." Jariaya admitted.

-----

Temari lay her head on Naruto's slow moving chest. Two days since Naruto's consciousness had woken and yet he had not made it back to her. Her soft hand gently caressed the back of his.

"Wake up Naruto... please... I miss you." she whispered into his chest. She felt as Naruto's hand slowly moved and held on to hers. She sat up quickly looking up at him. Naruto smiled down at her. His blond hair fell in front of blue orbs as he smiled softly at her.

"As you wish my dear." He said weakly. Temari leapt up and hugged him close to her.

"Stupid baka you had us all scared." She said holding him tightly.

"Hey shhhh sweetie I'm back now ok?"Naruto said kissing her forehead.

"Baka..." Temari said holding him closer.

-----

Danzou laughed manically as he entered into the hidden compound that made up his Root compound. He grinned at the bodies suspended inside the tanks below him. Oh yes he was happy for the first time in many many years. The third was a fool. He had let Orochimaru escape and didn't even destroy his research. Learning how to fabricate bloodlines... Sarutobi was a fool to not destroy or at least lock up the information. And now that his remaining obstacles were imprisoned, namely those loyal to that Tsuande bitch, his plan would only take a few more years to bear results.

-----

Temari curled up in bed with Naruto. She smiled as he held her close letting the warmth of their bodies mingle.

"I missed you." She said holding his hand to her heart. "You scared me so much."

"I'm sorry Temari... I didn't mean to worry you."

"Shhh... just be close..." she said softly. Naruto's hand slipped to the sash of her outfit and pulled it till it fell away. She grinned as she felt Naruto's strong hand slide into her battle kimono and gently caress her tummy.

"Close to you, Is what you will get then." he whispered as she felt him drag his nails over her toned stomach gently. Temari tried hard but couldn't help but moan softly and push herself into his hand.

"Closer" she said pushing his hand southward. "No one will be here for hours... and I have missed you sooooo."

Naruto grinned into her neck as he came to her silken panties. He loved this about Temari, unlike everyone he had known his whole life. She was the only person to know his secret and still want him to hold her, touch her, please her. His hand slipped under the silken garment and to her waiting little flower. Her breath hitched when he slipped a single finger into her flower rubbing her little bud softly.

Temari moaned and shook as Naruto pushed her buttons just the way she liked. She loved him for it. He was gentle and loving when she needed him to be, yet hard and strong when need be. Shikamaru had done this to her before, though she didn't want to tell anyone about it. She wasn't proud she let the Nara touch her intimately, especially after she found him with Ino. But his sloppy hand was nothing compared to what Naruto could do to her. Just the tip of his finger inside of her and she was already panting and gasping.

"Soooo goood." she moaned

"I hope you like it... because i want to make you release... I miss your taste Temari"

"Umm your-r sooo bad" She said pushing back against him enjoying his warmth.

"But you like it... because it's only you that gets to be with this side of me."

Temari nodded not trusting her voice at the moment she was about to explode and she knew it. She bit her lip trying not to scream out as she buckled against Naruto's chest, she felt a flood release and she panted heavily. Naruto grinned pulling his finger from her and tasting her love on it.

"I would give you more but im still really tired" He said turning her over and pulling her closer to him, tucking her under him gently. "Rest with me please?" he asked. Temari's soft lips kissing his was his answer.

-----

Tsuande walked into Naruto's room early as the sun rose and found Temari and Naruto laying in his bed. His arms were wrapped around her securely and her kimono hung sightly open though Naruto's body obscured most of the view. Tsunade shook her head walking over to the bed and poking the both of them.

"Wake up and get decent before people show up!" She scolded shaking her head. The pair woke up and began to fix themselves up quickly as Tsunade left the room. She leaned on the wall sadly with a deep sigh. Her hand went to her chest and she fingered the fox mark on her stomach though her shirt.

When Tsunade walked back into the room Temari looked at her, blushing slightly while Naruto leaned up against the back of the hospital bed.

"So, I'm sorry... for taking such a long vacation obaa'chan."

Tsunade sighed hanging her head sadly.

"Please... stop calling me that Naruto, it hurts my feelings..." Temari and Naruto both blinked.

"Ok... Ob... Tsuande." Naruto said correcting himself. "Sorry."

"Alright Naruto, were going to run you though some tests before we see if you're ready to go back to Suna."

"Yeah, of course Tsuande." Naruto said bowing his head a little.

-----

Bee, Nii, and Ino patrolled the southern walls of snow when a messenger arrived.

"You presence in requested in the snowkage's office" the sand nin said "Sabaku Fox-san has woken?"

"Sabaku Fox?" Ino questioned

"Naruto-san" he corrected. The three nodded and left to Ryuu's office as the messenger took up their post on the wall.

When they entered the office they noticed everyone else had been there waiting. Jaraiya and Roushi played a game of Go on one side of the office. Tsuande, Shizune, and Ryuu seemed to be discussing a few things around his desk. And on the other side of the office on a little sofa sat Naruto with Temari curled up in his arms.

"We're here" Ino said even though she was still a little thrown off at the way Naruto and Temari were sitting. Temari had told Ino in passing two days ago that she and Naruto were a thing, but Ino really was shocked such a strong woman would be with... well Naruto.

"Good." Ryuu said standing. "The sand's mission here is concluded. Naruto and Temari-san have helped us greatly. and I am hoping by our fighting against Akatsuki side by side we have set the grounds for a strong alliance together."

"Very strong." Temari said from her place with Naruto.

"However we have gotten word from Sand. Akatsuki is moving on them as we speak. All from Suna are being recalled back home. As for you three, " Ryuu looked and Bee, Nii, and Roushi "You can come and go in snow as you please. Friends and alli's of Naruto-san are always welcome here."

"Well... Thank you Ryuu-san." Yugito said with a small bow "But we already decided that Bee and Myself would be traveling with Naruto-san, And Roshi-san decided to stay and help protect your village."

"This is a welcome surprise." Ryuu smiled "Thank you and your hand is appreciated Roushi." the container of the four tail just chuckled to himself.

Jaraiya stood and looked to Tsuande and Temari

"And as for you two, we will be working to figure out how we activate that new gift of yours."

"New gift?" Naruto questioned, looking at Temari then to Tsunade "Did I miss something?"

"We will explain it on the boat back." Tsuande said "I'm sure you have something to do with unlocking it anyway."

"Ok....." Naruto said grabbing his mask off the edge of the couch. "Then lets go, Gaara's going to be wanting to see us... Especially if Pain is breathing down his neck."

"Thank you all for your help while you were here" Ryuu said with a small bow.

"Move out!" Naruto and Temari said together.

-----

Zetsu pulled himself out of the rocky outcrop that sat before the Desert of wind country. Before him stood Pain and what was left of the Akatsuki.

"They have failed Pain-sama." Zetsu said bowing his head.

"It figures. Such incompetent fools... Get ready we are moving on the one tail in the morning."

"Yes Pain-sama" came the collective answer of the Akatsuki.

(AN: Woot hope you enjoyed. Let's see... Oh yes... Does anyone else read Berserk? Or am I alone in that. I really do think it is one of the BEST manga's ever. So ya, if you haven't read it before... i suggest you do... then again no one ever seems to take my suggestions... MangaOtaku has all of the manga i believe.. its a .org).


	13. Keys

(AN: Alright here ya go everyone...)

- Keys

Naruto and Jaraiya sat before Tsunade and Temari in their cabin in the ships lower decks.

"Well, spiking your chakra around them doesn't seem to work either..." Jariaya commented leaning back and wacking his head harder than needed on the wall as if to knock loose an idea.

"Nothing seems to have worked..." Tsunade sighed. "Not even Kyuubi's chakra"

"In theory... it's not Kyuubi's chakra I am calling on... it's another fox's..." Naruto said scratching his chin. If what Kyuubi said is true... then..." Naruto closed his eyes in an attempt to concentrate.

----

Naruto stood in the gloomy hell that was his mind-scape. Before him stood Kyuubi in her cage smiling down at him.

"So come to see me again finally?" She smiled happily. "You wish to know about the blood letting... How to fix what your two blonds have done. Or at least let them call on our power to protect themselves."

"Kyuubi-hime... I'm sorry I have to ask... But Tsuande and Temari won't always have us to protect them... And I'm scared... of losing two of the people I love... Jaraiya... he is strong... but Tsuande... had to use most of her strength just fighting that snake fuck... and that was years ago now... Shes not getting any younger... and Temari... well, you know how I fell about her."

"I would hope so... I'm only here ever time you think of her." She informed her container "Under the water behind you... Is a new doorway. It leads to his power... but you need the two of them to unlock it... Unfortunately.. the keys are with them... I have been trying but I can't open it."

Naruto turned around and looked to his feet finding that Kyuubi was right, before him was a trap door bound in two thick chains with two thick locks.

"And if you can't break the locks... I can't either I would guess.."

"That would be my guessing."

"Thank you Kyuubi-hime... I have to think on what to do."

"Use the mind-walkers... Find the keys... They are within the blonds." Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded thinking along the same lines."

-----

Naruto's eyes opened and he looked over to Jaraiya before shaking the light headed feeling out.

"I'm going to need Ino and her father... " Naruto said. Jaraiya and Tsuande looked a little skeptical.

"Why is that" Tsuande asked

"I'm going to have to find the fox's in your subconscious... they have the keys I need to unlock the new fox's chakra." Naruto sighed out "And they should be able to tell me how to activate their chakra inside you two." Jaraiya nodded his head and left to go get the needed participants. Temarifor her part sat patiently a little nervous but still putting her faith in Naruto to not put her though anything that would endanger her.

Tsunade though she looked calm on the outside, on the inside she was sweating bullets. The reason she avoided Ino and her father so far was because she was afraid they would find some of her more private thoughts about Naruto. Now of all people the cause of them was going to be roaming around her mind at his leisure.

----

Jaraiya returned with Ino and Inoichi shortly. Naruto smiled at them as they took up seats on either side of Temari and Tsunade.

"I was wondering if you two... had the ability within your family's jutsu... To transfer my consciousness into Tsunade and Temari..."

Inoichi and Ino both smiled nodding their heads.

"Indeed we can... In fact Ino just mastered said jutsu." Inoichi confirmed with a smile. "Anyway who would be going first. I will have to take you to one, and Ino to the other. The jutsu is a rather large chakra burden."

Naruto looked over to Tsunade, who looked away. Naruto frowned and looked to Temari.

"Temari-chan? Are you ready?" he asked. Temari smiled and nodded. Ino smiled and sat between the two. She sped through hand seals before calling out the name of the jutsu

"**Omoi tame Bodi**" (Mind to body - I think this is original to me if not sorry)

Naruto felt himself yanked from his body and darkness for a moment as he closed his eyes. When he felt his body stop moving he slowly opened his eyes and to his surprise... he wasn't in his mind or on the ship anymore. He stood in the middle of a vast desert with small oasis's dotting the massive expanse.

"Well... this is new... I guess everyone has a different mind-scape..." Naruto commented as he began walking to the nearest oasis.

When Naruto arrived at the oasis he found nothing out of the ordinary other than the small water pool there seemed to reflect Temari's memories in them. He respected her enough to not intrude however, and started on his way to the next area.

-----

"Weird..." Temari said expecting to have passed out from this jutsu. Naruto's unconscious form lay in her lap. Ino made no move to answer instead her father spoke up.

"Yes... Since it was his mind that was transferred he is the only one to experience the side effect of the jutsu however it takes a lot of control and concentration for Ino to keep him there. Hopefully he finds what hes looking for soon." he said running a hand though his long blond hair.

"So couldn't if I knew how enter my own mind help him?" Tsunade commented. Ino's father nodded.

"I suspect you could." he said off handily.

-----

Naruto came upon a new oasis and smiled recognizing this particular layout. His smile only got that much larger when he noticed a dark red fox laying by the bank of the memory pool.

"So there you are child... These thoughts and memories are as close as I could get to you... I was trying to get back to you before it was too late... but it seems I can't anymore... I am stuck within this person." The fox said walking over to Naruto's side slowly. The fox nuzzled his hand and Naruto scratched the fox behind his ear gently.

"I am sorry you are stuck here... but I can promise you my Temari is a good woman... If you could help protect her... I would be in your debt greatly fox-san." Naruto said. The fox grinned lowering his head letting a key on a neckchain fall to the ground at Naruto's feet.

"The key to our lord's power. It will help you regulate our chakra easier when you use your sage form. As for this Temari girl I am sealed in... for her to use my strength... she must call upon a powerful happy memory of the two of you together. I well be staying at the pool... I find it peaceful here... I will feel her call upon your memories here."

"Thank you Fox-san"

"My name is Shi-rudo"

"Thank you Shi-rudo"

-----

Naruto felt himself land back in his own body. He slowly opened his eyes to see Temari holding his head on her lap gently. He smiled up at her happily.

"The key is in my subconscious now... As for you being able to call on the fox's power there's a trick to it." sitting up he whispered the fox's explanation on how to call on him in her ear. Temari smiled and nodded.

"Well Good thing you were done Ino had to cancel the jutsu she was almost out of chakra." Inoichi informed taking a seat in front on the former Hokage of leaf. Naruto moved his wake over to sit in front of Tsunade with Temari close to him for when he passed out again.

Inoichi ran though the same hand seals and sent Naruto into Tsunade's subconscious.

-----

Naruto felt himself stop again and he opened his eyes to view Tsunade's subconscious. It seemed just natural to find what he did. He stood in the empty halls of a hospital.

"Always the healer Tsuande..."

"I am what I am" came Tsuande's voice. Naruto turned around to find Tsunade standing in her usual wear. "I'm here to help." She informed.

"Well guessing from Temari's mind the fox will try to find your memories of me... So we should go find where your memories of me are."

"Listen Naruto... it's not a good idea to be looking around in my head. There's a lot of memories in here... that you don't need to see yet."

"Tsunade..." Naruto said sternly "We need to do this... We don't have time for you to worry about this stuff." Tsunade sighed lowering her head as Naruto started walking off. She had a bad feeling about all of this. Slowly she followed after Naruto keeping a distance hoping he wouldn't be made to explain herself.

-----

Naruto made his way though the halls till he came across a room that seemed very familiar. He pushed open the door to find a room full of memories of him. The pictures on the wall were like the pools in Temari's mind showing different times and events between himself and Tsunade. However, he did not find a fox lounging on one of the hospital beds.. or under... or anywhere for that matter.

Naruto walked out of the room shutting the door behind him before stopping to think.

"Not here... then where... Temari's fox was with her strongest memories of me... I don't have time, this justu doesn't last forever.

"This way..." Tsuande said sadly from the bottom of a stair well. "I can guess were it is." Naruto followed slowly, up the stairs and into a darker corridor. He was thrown off guard, the hallway was dark and shady like it was a part of herself Tsuande kept hidden from others. She reached the door at the end of the hall and stopped waiting for Naruto.

"And we are?" Naruto asked

".... Fantasies...." she said reluctantly. Naruto looked at her pointedly, but did not say anything. He proceeded though the door and into the darkened room to find a mirror. Sitting beside the mirror was a red fox looking at him with a small grin.

"You come finaly, good I have your key..."

"I am most grateful fox-san." Naruto replied. Tsuande looked in over his shoulder timidly.

"Ah woman... I see... you are here too... You haven't told him yet have you?" The fox said "She is in love with you boy... deeply."

"Tsuande?" Naruto questioningly looked at the older woman. She only looked disappointed in herself and turned away from him as Naruto approached the mirror. To his shock what he saw in the mirror was Tsunade naked underneath him as they made love in her bed.

Naruto's Face hardened and he turned away from the mirror and walked to the door, walking just past Tsuande.

"Fox-san... if Tsuande-san needs your strength... how can she call upon you?" Naruto asked bluntly in an almost angry tone.

"Her desires for you can call me forth. I am known as Yari." the fox replied

"Thank you... Yari-san." He said as he began walking down the hall away from Tsuande. She slumped against the wall and slid to the floor holding her knees close to her chest.

"I fucked up... big time..." Yari padded over to her and layed his head in her lap trying to comfort the blond.

"He just needs to calm down... It's not every day you find out the woman you consider a mother had been fantasizing about being taken by you." the fox said softly.

-----

Naruto felt himself being pulled back into his body. When he opened his eyes Temari smiled down at him and kissed his forhead. He smiled back but it was a sadder smile then she was used to.

"We should go talk... in private." He whispered softly as Tsuande began to wake hiding how upset she actually was well. Temari and Naruto got up and left the room. Tsuande sat up and asked everyone to leave.

-----

"What happened. Is something wrong with Tsuande-sama?" Temari said worried as they stopped at the bow of the ship. Naruto growled at the blond woman's name.

"Sama my ass..." He said kicking the bow rail. "You want to know were her fox was..."

"What... What do you mean?"

"The fox's you and Tsuande have are drawn to me. They are call forth from your memories of us... Tsuande's... is bound to here delusional fantasy's of her wanting to be with me." he growled gripping the railing. Temari blink once. twice. three times...

"WHAT!"

(AN: Well... That could of gone better right Temari.... Temari.... Well.... Sorry to anyone that accualy wanted to see Tsuande with Naruto as well, as much as I like that paring and as much as Im into smut. I am a hopeless romantic at heart. A lot of my personal works are tragic love storys. Anyway sorry for the wait. I was having a hard time desided exsactly how to lay this chapter out. BEFORE you ask why Tsuande and Temari havent tested there fox powers yet. THEY ARE ON A SHIP IN THE MEDDLE OF A FROZEN SEA! Naruto in one tail fox form could make the wood splinter. they dont want to risk death to test there powers.)


	14. Against Time

(AN: Alright Here we go its short but the story's almost over and the hour is approaching for climactic end!)

- Against Time

It was a not a very comfortable boat trip back to the main land. It was an even less comfortable run back to sand. Temari and Naruto stayed at point keeping a wide berth between themselves and everyone else. They even set up camp away from the main party.

"Naruto-san is acting strange... dont you think Yugito" Bee commented as they collected firewood.

"Ever since the incident on the ship he seems distant." She commented continuing her task.

"Should we ask him about it?"

"Shut up Bee... if he wants to talk about it he will come to us."

-----

Tsuande sat by Shizume and Jaraiya and silently looked down at the fire blankly.

"What's wrong Lady Tsuande...?" Shizume asked again noticing the older woman still wasn't acting like herself. Tsuande only shook her head softly letting out a sigh.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say Naruto learned something he shouldn't have when he was in your mind." Ino said coming over to them. "That is the danger of my clan's ability's... you may learn something you don't want to." Tsuande shivered.

"Bingo." Jaraiya said bluntly. To his shock the simple comment earned him a fist in the face sending him flying away into the forest.

"Lady Tsuande... what did he learn... Not that..." Shizume covered her mouth. She knew of her teacher's fantasies about the boy mostly becouse she would walk into the hokage office to find Tsuande in the middle of a dream of the boy.

"Yes that." Tsuande growled out at Shizume for almost spilling the information to Ino.

"You know... Maybe you should talk to them about it." Ino said. Whatever it is I am sure that Temari and Naruto will be ok with it. Or accept it and get this silly little silent feud over with. Tsuande sighed.

"You're right... I'll go talk with them. Tsunade said standing up from her spot by the fire."After all were not kids... were all adults, we shouldn't be acting like two year olds.

-----

Temari was wraped up in Naruto's arms tightly snuggled deep into his chest. They sat in the crow's nest taking over after Naruto told the captain that his ninja passangers wished to help on the boat. It was really just a way for them to keep active and away from Tsunade.

"Shes coming up here." Naruto said almost sounding tired. Temari knew he was sick of avoiding the Ex-Hokage, but the reality was neither of them knew what to tell the older woman.

"It's ok... we can't put it off any longer." she said pulling his arms around her tighter. Naruto smiled and kissed the back of her neck softly just before Tsuande crawled over the banister of the lookout. The night was silent for a long time as the couple looked at the older blond waiting for her to start.

"Look... I... I'm sick of us trying to avoid each other like this. I love Naruto a lot... and yes I admit... I have thought of him sexually before... but I wouldn't act on it... For christ sakes im 54 years old... I know that it would never work. Your like a son to me Naruto."

Naruto bowed his head low. Temari stood and looked at Tsuande.

"Thank you... for clearing it up... I know it must be hard for you to see him and I together but... I do love him Tsuande-san. Naruto has done so much for my family, and me. He saved Gaara... He protected us and fought beside us when Akatsuki came to take Gaara from us. He truly is an amazing man..."

Naruto stood finally and looked to Tsuande.

"I'm sorry... I was so upset with you... I over-reacted a bit..."

"Thank you..." Tsuande said smiling softly. Temari however snapped into a hard look and swiftly moved her hand down to Naruto's groin snaching up his equipment though his pants holding on protectively as she eyed Tsuande.

"Just remember..." Temari said cold as steel. "This is mine!.. And I don't, and will not EVER share!" she said tugging lightly on Naruto equipment to emphasize her point.

Tsuande was stone straight in the face. Temari, 19 year old Jounin of the sand, had just openly promised a legendary Sannin an ass whipping if she got near her man. She was so shocked she almost fell out of the crows nest. She did the only thing she could, she laughed out, hard and loud. She laughed so hard her sides hurt and she held them and continued her fit for nearly a full five minutes. When she finally stopped, Naruto and Temari waited with questioning looks for an explanation.

"Naruto you have a hell of a woman there... take care of her always. Temari you be good to him ok... He's had it rough in life... he deserves a good woman, and a loving family." Tsuande said finally pulling herself out of her laughter.

"Ya I found a great girl kaasan." Naruto said making Temari and Tsuande smile. Temari hugged him and Tsuande hugged them both. "Well, we land soon... we will have to move fast to get to Suna."

"Right." Temari agreed

"You would of made a hell of a Hokage Naruto, you really would have."

"I know." He replied with a grin.

-----

Gaara and the Sand village ninja stood at the ready atop the walls of the sand village. Pain was approaching with the remainder of his troops. Konan, Zetsu, and all Six of Pain's body's stood at the front of a mass of nearly five hundred missing nin of rain. All under the control of their leader, Pain.

"Are all the gates closed?" Gaara asked as Baki landed next to him.

"Yes Kazakage-sama"

"All battle ready ninja, chunnin and higher here with us?"

"Yes sir."

Gaara nodded as his friends from Konoha lept up beside him. Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Chouji. Stood tall and proud the symbol of the sand village on there foreheads shined brightly under the desert sun.

"Well we have nearly half of their forces." Stated Shikamaru bluntly "But even still They will be hard pressed to break into the city, and running right across the desert into our walls is suicidal at best... even with a force their size."

"They likely have some kind of trick to break our wall's defences. But it is no matter, We will make our stand." Baki said sternly. "Sand ninja have their pride to think of... Our walls have Never once been breached in war times."

"They will come... and they will die..." Gaara said, his sand swirling around him violently.

"Agreed" Chouji said before the group disbanded to join their families for the fight.

-----

Naruto and the others were running full speed back to Suna. The massive group made good time across the landscape not slowing for anything as they went.

"Hows everyone doing" Naruto asked Temari as she came back to running at his side.

"The Genin are lagging behind a bit but they are still keeping a strong pace."

"Should we rest? I don't want to push them too hard." Naruto said.

"They will be fine. We need to get to Suna... I have a bad feeling."

"So do I sweety."

----

Jaraiya and Tsuande ran side by side not far behind Naruto and Temari.

"He has turned into a hell of ninja... Not even I thought he would make it this far this fast." Jaraiya admitted

"He is a special kid... A lot like his father."

"Yeah... That he is."

"And he's found a good woman." Tsunade added with a smile.

"A Kage's daughter, Wind mistress, Jounin with a promising future ahead of her... Drop dead gorgeous to boot... yeah he made out like a bandit."

"Well She did almost the same... A Kage's son... even though he will not get his family's money or land. ANBU hunter SSS ranked ninja sage, and keeper of the nine demon and now the eight tail fox summon."

"There is that..." Jaraiya said scratching his chin. "She did well for herself as well if you look at it that way. He may not have a place for them but Im willing to bet they will be fine."

"Same here Jaraiya. For a change we agree on something." Tsuande said with a small smile

-----

Bee and Yugito took up the rear guard together behind the sand team sent with Naruto and Temari.

"The boy is with that Temari girl it seems." Bee said as he fingered the hilt of one of his swords. "Good for him"

"It seems they're happy together." Yugito commented.

"Why can't we be more like that..." Bee commented bluntly not looking at the woman beside him.

"The arrangement our kage set up... Was simply for me to produce two children from you... to be the next containers of our tailed beasts... I have no love for you... and if it were not my duty as a ninja... I would have nothing to do with this at all... My husband may have past on but I am still loyal to him. Heart and body."

"I didn't agree with it either... and since we're technically missing nin now... The arrangement is dissolved... I wouldn't try and hold it to you... Especially if you still love your man..." Yugito grinned just slightly.

"You know... for the brother of the Raikage your not half bad Bee... Even if you try to be one of those annoying ass rapper bastards that never shut up and can't rhyme worth a damn." Bee grinned and laughed "Oh and Bee..." Yugito continued "Call me kitten again and I will personally see to it you will never be able to have kids... ever." Bee gulped and paled considerably.

"Yes sir... umm ma'am, Yugito-san..." Bee said moving just a little faster in hopes of not pissing of the woman more.

(AN: Alright so showdown is up next *terns on song 'how many people want to kick some ass' and starts typing* Will Naruto make it in time?!!! Will Gaara be an uber bad ass?!_(well Duuuh)_Anyway i'll leave you hanging for now. I'm still getting over a really bad cold so... :( hopefully it won't effect the time it takes to get the next chapter out! Oh... just to rant a slight bit... isn't it annoying when you read a story and in the AN they say "Will not be putting up a new chapter untill i get xx amount of reviews...." That just seems so pompous... don't be an ass not everyone likes to comment. Besides if your wrighting for reviews your writing for the wrong reasons. Write for yourself. Forget what others have to say. It's why I don't let flames bother me much. If you dont like it dont read it. I'm not stupid and think EVERYONE is going to like how i write or What i write about. If you do thats great, if not I'm sorry, maybe you will like a diffrent book or not I don't know. anyway I'm done I'm sure you don't want to hear me bitching. Take it easy all.)


	15. Nine Tailed Sand Sage

(AN:Sorry for the long wait. I have been doing a lot of reserch and side projects. My current editor and I are thinking of doing a few Starwars fics. . it's stressful the starwars universe is massive... just trying to put dates to things that are actually there is insainly difficult.)

- Nine Tailed Sand Sage

It was on, just outside the walls of Suna, war raged. The advantages of Suna's wall was taken away after the second volley of kunai. Pain seemed to feel they were losing to many and decided to take away the advantage. He used his Shinra Tensei and blew away the wall, as well as a good portion of the city that was behind it.

Gaara did his best to block off the entrance to the city. Two of Pain's bodies fought him fiercely with Summon's and Jutsu. Gaara's sand flew wildly crushing the bodies of the rain ninja and impaling Summons with massive tendrils of sand.

"DIE YOU!" The usually stoic fighter said as he impaled a Bull summon nearly the size of Suna's walls. The beast reared in pain spraying blood out over the battlefield like rain.

One of pains bodies used the moment to send a deadly blast of fire at Gaara. The sand shield reacted accordingly sparing him the burning flames as the head licked around the sand. When the attack dropped, Gaara punched into the sand shield shattering the glass that had formed on the outside of the shield and firing it off like buckshot into a group of rain ninja, slashing and impaling them with the shards. Screams echoed from the rain ninja as smaller spikes of sand shot up under the glass injured group shredding and ripping their bodies apart.

-----

Kiba, Tsume, and Hana alone with there partners collided with one of Pain's bodies shredding and crushing it with all their might for a second time. It kept resurrecting the damn body. The problem they faced with trying to kill the other Pain this one would always interfere. Kankurou landed beside the family of dog trainers. His puppets Sanshouuo, Karasu, and Kuroari went to work on the other body of Pain. Karasu and Kuroari started their deadly dance around the Pain body while Sanshouuo took up a defencive position with Kankurou himself.

"You ladies need a hand? Hey Kiba been a while." Kankurou remarked as his puppets started shooting poison Kunai rapid fire at their target.

"Hey Kankurou! Keep that one away from this shit head, He keeps resurecting the corpse!" Kiba said as he proceeded to stab as many kunai into the body as he could in an attempt to drain it of any life sustaining fluids.

Tsume and Hana alone with their companions lept to Kankurou's side.

"We need to take it down quick, before that bastard resurects the other." Tsume said unsealing a two sided blade and put it in her partner, Kuromaru's mouth.

-----

Konan fired paper shuriken at her targets. The Aburame clan scattered as the making the attack pass without hiting a single one of them.

"Not bad... for bug users." Konan commented thowing another volley.

"You underestimate the power of the Aburame." Shino commented as the family of bug users disapeared into swarms and rushed at the paper user.

"Damn" Konan cursed as she burst into paper when the swarm of bugs smashed into her body. She refomed some ways away firing more paper shuriken into the mass of bugs making them scatter out. "Not bad at all"

-----

Shikamaru and Choji were fighting side by side as hard as they could to capture one of Pain's many bodies. Beside the two their fathers worked in nearly the same patterns to capture a second body.

"Hey shikaku, this guy's a pain in the ass." Said the older Chouza to his partner.

"Ya, but the kids seem to be keeping up with their target. We can't be shown up buy them little punks."

"Hey Chouji you hear that? They called us punks." Shikamaru said to his buddy.

"Ha, Look who's talking, right?" Chouji remarked slaming his fist into Pain's body as hard as he could.

-----

Gaara growled as he impailed another summon on a rather large spike of sand.

"He had managed to destory the bastard that kept firing jutsu at him but the summoning body was proving very difficult. Not to mention the legions of missing nin that kept stepping up to be killed in the name of their god. Gaara's capacity was larger than most ninja, with the sand spirit to draw from, but he had his limits unlike his friend Naruto, and his limit was rapidly approaching though he hid it well.

"You are weakining." The summoning realm body announced as Gaara let his sand spike drop, along with the dead summon. "Your reaction time is nearly a full five seconds slower.

'Dammit' Gaara shouted in his head. He didn't want to run out of chakra and let the sand demon take over. Not with this many of his comrades so near, but he was right. He was geting slower, much more and he would be too slow.

"Im still fast enough to destroy you." Gaara announced gritting his teeth.

-----

Naruto slid to a halt on the sand looking out over the battle just a few miles away now. It was a massive cluster fuck it seemed. Everyone skidded to a stop behind him.

"Whats the hold... damn..." Bee said looking out over the battle from the top of the dune.

"Akatsuki..." Jiraiya said seeing glimpses of red and black cloaks among the bodies. "It seems... my old apprentice is here as well." he commented.

"Gaara is down there... he seems to be fighting summons." Tsuande said noticing a spike of sand slamed though a massive dog summon.

"You guys go. I'm going to need a minute to open the fox's gift." Naruto said plopping down on the dune, trying to meditate and reach his mind scape. The Team did as he said and ran off to assist the sand ninja in their defence of their city.

-----

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Kyuubi in her cage. She looked sad and scared for him.

"Whats wrong princess..." Naruto asked walking to the trap door in the water pulling out the keys from each fox.

"I don't know what this may do to you Naru-kun." She said "We could be lost forever, or even loose control of the chakra flow and kill everyone around us."

Naruto inserted one of the keys in the locks slowly.

"We take the risk every time I call on your chakra, Hime." he reminded as he moved to the other lock.

"But Temari-chan! Gaara! Tsuande!" She said urgently. Tears slid down Naruto's face. He had finally gotten to be loved in his life, and now he may lose everything and everyone.

"Do you have a better idea?" He asked putting the other key into it's lock. He twisted it and the lock desolved away with the key. "Because I don't" he said twisting the first key making the lock desolve away.

"I'm sorry... for ruining your life Naru-kun... If I knew what would have happened when that Uchiha approched me..."

"That enough Hime." Naruto said "Let's not chance ending with regret in our hearts." Naruto gripped the handle of the trap door and wrenched it open. water rushed into the dark hole before Naruto himself lept into it. The only thing he heard as he decended into Darkness was a soft "Naru-kun"

-----

Jiraiya was in sage form fighting beside nearly twelve other frogs slicing though wave after wave of Pain worshipers.

"Little Jiraiya" The old toad on his shoulder said. "Naruto canceled his contract with the toads. Jiraiya nearly faltered and as he lost his concentration a shiriken grazed his arm. He slammed his fist into the man that threw the metal weapon crushing his chest in a single blow.

"I don't know whats going on but its not time for that. Naruto knows what he's doing." Jiraiya said sternly as Tsuande came up beside him and picked another cultist in the head crushing his skull.

"What about Naruto?" She demanded.

"He canceled his toad Contract" came a voice from beside her. She looked over to see Yari. The fox was grinning evily standing nearly twice as large as a Inuzuka hound. "Your feelings for him called me. I see we have some food to take down." the big fox said.

"Yes... we do. Just dont hurt the sand ninja. We're on their side." She said after picking her jaw up out of the sand.

"Understood..." Yari said bounding off into the thick of the battle slashing and biting anything that came too close.

"Yari... fitting name." Tsuande commented slaming her fist into a clutist that was destracted by the big fox that lept past her.

"Indeed." Jiraiya commented.

-----

Temari caught up with Kankurou fight along side the former Konoha dog trainer family.

"Need a hand brother." She asked noticing only Karasu and Kuroari were still in one peace. Hana and Tsume looked up though winded they were glad for reinforcements.

"Where's Naruto? We could use that lazy ass blonde right about now." Kankurou shouted as his puppets tried yet again to capture their target and failed. The Inuzuka family all looked up at the two. They thought their fellow leaf was dead.

"He's about to make one hell of an enterance." Came the voice of a massive fox beside Temari.

"Your the fox spirit? Inside me?" She asked the big fox. The Inuzuka looked shocked but tryed to keep up their attacks on Pain none the less.

"Shi-rudo" The fox said with a fox grin that looked much like Naruto's. "I see we have a battle on our hands. We shall see... if these fools are a match for the FOX CLAN!" Shi-rudo proclamed running forward as the Pain that could resurrect the others landed after avoiding the Inuzuka clan attacks. The Man's head was snached clean off his shoulders blood squirting all over the sand.

Shi-rudo spit the head of the dead body out and grinned mischeviously. Kankurou let out a deep breath as Kiba, Hana, and Tsume walked up to Temari.

"You have a lot of explaning Temari-san." Kiba said to the woman.

"After the battle." Kankurou said turning his puppets on a group of advancing clutists.

-----

Bee and Yugito Landed next to Gaara on the battlefield staring down the summoning Pain.

"Two more containers... This trip is proving productive." Pain commented. Gaara looked at the two new arrivals

"Well to tell the truth. We're just here to stall you long enough for Uzumaki-san to leap in and do that save the day thing he does." Bee said pulling out two swords from his back. Yugito pulled out two kunai and grinned at Gaara.

"Yeah, he's good at that, isn't he Gaara-san? He told us the story of fighting the team that came after you last time. He saved me not long after that. Bee as well."

Gaara grinned.

"Yes. My friend is one of the greatest shinobi in the world. And he's my strongest fighter by far."

Bee and Yugito were about to smile when the whole of the combative forces fell to the sand on there knees.

"Seems... Naruto-san... is ready" Bee huffed out trying to keep his face from being pushed into the sand buy the wieght of the chakra in the air.

-----

Raw unbridled power, it was what everyone felt as the air went heavy. The hair on the back of their necks stood, their knees gave way and they could do nothing but watch as a red blur flew threw their ranks killing all the rain village ninja. In the whole thirty seconds, people would not control their selves almost all of the lower ninja the Akatsuki had brought with them. The rest ran like frightened dogs when they finaly regained control of themselves.

Pain and his bodies assembled along with the rest of the Akatsuki to face off with the new threat. Before them stood Naruto Namikaze, shrouded in intense red chakra and bone's wraped around the chakra and himself like armor in the shape of a fox. Behind him flowed out nine chakra tails.

"So the nine tail shows himself." Pain said off handedly

"No....." Naruto said from within his chakra shroud. "Now you face not the nine tail beast. Now you will be facing Namikaze Naruto... The fox sage of the desert.


	16. The Sage Warrior

(AN: It was pointed out by my editor friend that... well I seem to tend to make my battle seines "bloody" um... well I can't say this one is any different. so if you have a hard time reading about bloodshed... um... maybe skip the battle? I don't know it's up to the reader :P you guys have fun and be good.)

- The End?

Naruto looked at the remaining enemy's on the battlefield, all of them s ranked criminals. But he did not feel fear, not in this form. Chakra armor and fox bone lay over his body, his mine was clear and sharp, his senses well beyond human levels. The chakra of the world seem to flow threw him like it was a river never ending and always moving powerful and beautiful at the same time.

"Fox you are going to die for the restoration of the new world... how does that feel." Pain said disregarding Naruto's clam to not be the fox.

"Again scum... you face a sage not a fox demon." Naruto said clearly molding the chakra and bone around him into claws on his hands and feet. Zetsu looked a little skittish as he split himself in two and readied for the battle. Konan readied her paper, as pains remaining body's ready for war. "Stop this foolishness... and you need not die today, abandoned this insane goal of destroying the world."

"I cannot do that." pain said

"Then I can't let you live." Naruto said simply. Shi-rudo and Yari came to the new sage's side growling manically wile the sand nin ran for cover. Summon realm called apawn a massive lion that stepped forward to battle wile Naruto waved his bone/chakra claws at them antaganizingly. "Shi-rudo, Yari... you two take the plant man leave pain and his woman to me."

"Yes Naruto-san" they answered as they took off at Zetsu. Naruto himself charged in at blinding speeds, too fast for Konan to her dismay as she took a claw to the chest destroying her paper body burning and scattering it to the wind. Pain however did not hesitate using his repulse teckneak and a second body chasing down Naruto using its missile strike attack on the flipping and bouncing Naruto. Before the attack went off however Naruto latch on to the body's arm melting the flesh down before flipping him and throwing him back at pain.

The massive lion pounced landing its massive foot on Naruto only to howl in pain as its foot legs then finally its head bubbled up and exploded making the sky rain down blood on the battlefield. Naruto landed his once white bone's now red as he turned his glare to pain again. Naruto was not happy to say the least. His yellow fox eyes flashed an even deep gold as he charge again, this time blazing ate them creating a Rasen Shuriken in his hand, He stopped a few yards from the pain bodies flinging the deadly attack only to have another of pain's body's leap in front of the attack and absorbing it?

Naruto growled not pleased with the result of his attack. He ran in again and again a new pain body leapt in front of him and engaged in him Taijutsu. Naruto attacked with a blinding flurry of punches and kicks, none of them hit. Though the pain body avoided some of the attacks he did received damage when he blocked them as the sharp claws and powerful chakra would burn his flesh. The few punch's the body got in as well did not do much, as The bones guarded Naruto's actually body and chakra cloak from being touched.

Naruto having had enough of the bulls hit fighting this pain he threw a kunai and in a blazing red flash he was in front of another pain with a Rasengan at the ready, but in a speed approaching his own the body of pain that could nullify his justu's did just that absorbing the attack while the body in front of him fired off a missile attack point blank into Naruto's chest firing him a good forty feet back words. Naruto landed hard on his side but played it no mind jumping up and in a flash landing in front of another body, this one in the middle of summoning another beasty, this but Naruto's claws were not interrupted this time and he rammed two bone claws into the eyes of the body. Naruto leapt back believing he dealt and extension to the body, but to his dismay the body still stood though no longer flashing threw seals but summoning.

A huge ram appeared as Naruto formed two Rasen Shuriken's and launching them both at the ram. The absorbing body went to intercept the attacks but Naruto lashed down with a chakra claw slamming the body into the ground allowing the attacks to strike. The ram's head was severed and belly sliced open. Another shower of blood and entrails hit the blood soaked sand before the summon was transported back to its own realm.

Naruto ran to at the summoning body only to be intercepted by pains taijutsu body again only this time the freaky maniacal monstrosity of a pain was helping by firing a strange chakra blast at Naruto while he fought. This keep Naruto on the defensive threw this fight dodging and blocking the incoming attacks. He danced with a chilling grace that even Pain could admire as he avoided the attacks, lashed out with the occasional clawed strike. Naruto broke off the bout by flinging another kunai and flying away from pains form's in a red streak across the desert sands.

Naruto was growing very unhappy with this battle. His enemy hand Numbers and inhuman qualities. It was frustrating to no end to say the least. Anything he threw at this bastered was deflected or absorbed. Not to mention the teckneak that sent him flying earlier. Naruto's mind called out to the land around him begging for a solution and he grinned as he received it.

"The Rinnegan... Each of your bodies has its own mastery of a skill... but... with the one that had died... that only makes six... you're not even here fighting... but that's ok... I know where you are... and better yet, I know how to destroy you." Naruto said with a bit of a laugh in his voice. "A shame really, such a powerful Kekki Genkai has such a simple flaw, it's no wonder the original keeper of the Rinnegan never used this form of the limits abilities."

The pain that had flung with his repulse tecknick earlier corked his brow intrigued. Nothing but legions remained about the Rinnegan, for the fox demon to think he knew more about his Kekki Genkai then him was... almost sad.

"There is no flaw to my Teckneaks, I am a GOD!" the body shouted Pulling Naruto in with another teckneck grabbing hold of the chakra and bone cloaked Naruto by the neck burning his hand, but chocking Naruto as well. "And now, you will be ripped from this body in order to fulfill our plans." pain announced.

"The chocking Naruto just grinned as he grabbed hold of one of the chakra pegs inside of the pains face that was holding him and pulled it out enough to wrap his hand around it. The pain showed no fear or pain, but was not happy with the movement of the peg.

"And now I end you." Naruto said pumping all of his chakra into the peg it began to glow red hot burning both Naruto's hand and the pain body's brain. The remarkable thing however is all of the pain body's chakra pegs glew red and all of them seemed to writhe in pain as the fell convulsing on the ground screaming in agony.

Far away from sand the real Konan watch in horror as the body of her leader, the true Pain, Nagato screamed and cried out as his chakra pegs burned though his body. She wished to help him, but nothing was working. Water jutsu did nothing to cool but burning pegs, if anything it made it worse. She watch horrified as his body burst into flames melting the skin and burning his hair, the flames leapt from his body starting their paper tree hideout on fire burning everything around them. Finally she ran, as fast as her legs would carry her away from her died friend, lover, god, vowing vengengs agents Naruto and the nine tailed fox.

Back in the desert the burning half liquefied and charred remains of the bodies of pain fell to the ground. Naruto wiped around to find each half of Zetsu was in one of the fox's mouths. He grinned and made to take a step, but stopped in his tracks. The chakra and bone's around him faded and fell to the ground leaving a charged and bloody Naruto standing with he sand sage had once been. Both of the fox's looked on in shacked horror as he fell to the sand not moving. The fox's made a mad dash to his side as did Temari, Gaara, and medics including Tsuande herself.

There savior lay face down in the sand not moving and not breathing. It was a joyess and heartbreaking day for all of them. Watching a champion's rise and fall in only a short battle. Naruto was carried on a stretcher back to suna all the while medic nin pumping chakra into him to jumpstart his breathing and keep his overtaxed heart pumping life blood though his system.

Far away from Sand, Leaf was hard at work. There armies were gearing up for war, they intended to test out there new powers. Danzou's test run of his new test tube Solders. Though he had run small tests with the first small batches of them, he wanted to have a field test before he decided to finalize the blood limit project. Waterfall was the target, as it contained the Hero Water, and since the young stupid Naruto was nice enough to leave him direction in his old mission report. It made for an easy target.

He smiled down at his new Root solders. All of them with bloodline limits, Sharingan, Bone wielders, Elemental creators for wood and lava, even replacements for the limit's that had left with bug users, dog users, and expansion justsu users. He had even managed to recruit the remnants of sound and other smaller ninja clans from around the lands. The land would change, and he would be at the center of it. The beacon of light in the world of shadows.

(AN: Yay. SO recap Danzou is crazy, Tobi is crazy, and Naruto is all fuckered up. Will Naruto pull out of it? Will Danzou take over waterfall? Will Madura ever get layed and chilacs for a change(I dought it). BUT... Epalog is next woot. i can finaly start on the the Sequil!.. though i haven't decided if I can even wright a sequil myself. I would love to but its hard without a computer. And I been more into righting a Harry Potter fic as of late. Just to brake up what I wright at least)


End file.
